


Between the tongue and the teeth

by Sinpie_Senpai



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, If vampire's vemon is considered drug, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, So do I, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Vampire Turning, William is Maxwell's younger brother, Wilson has Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinpie_Senpai/pseuds/Sinpie_Senpai
Summary: Wilson knew that Maxwell - the vampire that sired him - had a younger brother.He just didn't expect William to be sonice.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve), Maxwell/Wilson/William, Wilson/William, maxwell/william
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know you might be wondering why this and where is the new chapter of Wicked Game. I have no excuse except that I was horny for vampire in the middle of September, might as well throwing in the Maxwell/Wilson/William that no one asked for but I would write for self-indulgence anyway.
> 
> Warning: They murder, torture, hunt, experiment, and have sex without much care! Mentioned of Maxwell/others, but basically everyone sleeps with everyone (except William). The story centers on Maxwell, Wilson, William, and their relationship.

They met entirely by pure chance.

An unfortunate, lost traveler came knocking on the door of Wilson’s isolated dwelling one night, asking for shelter, and he had let the man in, only to later find out his kindness had earned him the privilege of being this man’s dinner. Pinned underneath the vampire, he was afraid, but he was fascinated more. He remembered the way Maxwell’s eyes had widened when he asked to touch his fangs and demanded the vampire to let him conduct experiments on him before he was drained dry.

Maxwell didn’t kill him that night, apparently intrigued by his morbid curiosity. Then, he would drop by regularly, feed on Wilson, answer his questions if he felt generous (he would be more generous and inclined to answer them after feeding, Wilson found out) and soon after they started engaging in more illicit (but delightfully pleasurable) activities, Maxwell asked to turn him.

He said yes.

It took a full year until Maxwell decided Wilson was ready to be brought home with him.

*****

It came out of the blue, while Wilson was eating.

And by eating, he meant he was sucking the rest of the blood out of the unconscious lady after Maxwell had had his fill from her. He did it carefully, like Maxwell had taught him to. The older vampire despised terrible, sloppy eating manners, and would become very cranky if Wilson let a single drop stain the expensive silken bed sheet. 

“We are going back,” He had said, suddenly, after spending a long while mulling through a letter while Wilson was feeding. Wilson looked up.

“Back where?”

“My home, obviously.” Maxwell folded the letter up and put it atop the neat pile on the desk. “You have expressed sufficient training and self-control, I think it’s time you meet the others.”

Of course, Wilson had known that there were others besides him. “How many others?” 

“Seven.” Maxwell returned to the bed and Wilson let the lifeless body in his laps slide down onto the floor so Maxwell could climb in between his legs. “But you won’t meet all of them. Wickerbottom is too old to travel the distance, and I doubt she’d want to leave her precious library. Wes is still imprisoned, as he should be, because he displeased me.” Maxwell kissed the side of his face, “You’ll see Charlie, of course.” 

Wilson knew Charlie. She was the first one Maxwell sired, and she helped take care of him during his fledgling days. Wilson liked her. Maxwell’s hand slid between his thighs, and he sighed as long fingers wrapped around his length. 

“And then, there is William.” Maxwell’s voice softened, like it always did when he mentioned the man, “My little brother.”

  
  


*****

  
  


The Carter estate was far secluded from London, deep inside a forest that Wilson learned also belonged to Maxwell’s name. Maxwell explained to him that the permanent workers were either vampires or long-time human thralls, so he could be at ease around them. He could feed freely from them, if he wanted to, and if they agreed. He could bring back his own meal, or have it arranged for him. He would be provided with everything he needed and wanted after he asked and obtained Maxwell’s approval.

“But you shall not touch William without my permission, and his,” Maxwell said with the severity of a death sentence, “He’s my little brother, of birth, blood, and bond. He worths more than all of you combined.”

“I understand.” Wilson said obediently, although his curiosity was killing him from the inside - Wilson knew better than to disobey Maxwell.

“Good,” Pleased, Maxwell pat his leg, “Now, how about you come here and help me pass the time like a good little pet?”

With pleasure, Wilson slid right into his laps.

*****

  
  


Even though they hadn’t reached the mansion gate yet, Wilson already heard someone calling for them. Maxwell ordered for the carriage to be stopped and jumped right out with an eagerness Wilson had never seen in him before.

“Maxy!” An excited voice rang loud and clear in Wilson’s ears, and its similarities to Maxwell’s own was so startling that Wilson had to poke his head out of the window to see. He must. “You came back!”

“Will!” Maxwell opened his arms wide, and Wilson saw the flash of a body crashed straight into him. Normally, the older vampire would have scowled whoever it was for their crass manner, but he only laughed and lifted William up in a tight embrace. “I have missed you, my dear brother.”

Wilson just stared, eyes as big as saucers. Maxwell, being open and honest about his feelings? Was he dreaming? Did he die without remembering and go to the underworld?

“Me too. I wanted to see you as soon as possible.” William said, and very naturally, leaned down to kiss Maxwell on the lips. Wilson blinked, but quickly calmed himself. Maybe that was their traditional way of welcoming family members. He could recall at least three countries using kissing as a part of greeting etiquette. 

“Still, you should have waited for me at the mansion. Did you run all the way here?”

“I did,” William said, still breathless, “I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Ah, Will,” Maxwell sighed with apparent fondness, and it was his turn to kiss William on the lips, in a fashion that was entirely too intimate and indecent to be family greeting. Wilson was _positive_ he heard the loud thud of his jaw dropping on the ground over William’s soft moans. The brothers finally parted after a bit more of wet lip-locking, and William flustered when he realized Wilson was still gaping at them from the window in total shock.

It was such a bizarre experience to see the blush on a face that was the exact reflection of Maxwell’s own. Wilson felt faint.

“Oh dear, where is my manner?” William hastily righted his attire, “Mr. Higgsbury, I reckon? I apologize for not introducing myself. I’m William Carter, Max’s younger twin brother.”

  
  


*****

  
  


William smelled so ungodly good, it made Wilson dizzy being in the carriage with him. With both of them. Now he understood why Maxwell was so serious with his warning. When he was first turned by Maxwell, he had gone through very strict training to control the thirst for his Sire’s blood - Maxwell’s scent was utterly tantalizing and irresistible, Wilson would have done anything to get a taste of him. The urge to bite him and drain him whenever he was close was overwhelming. It had died down now, after Wilson got used to his new conditions and was taught how to tame it, but he could feel it resurface again while sitting here across the twins, with that delicious, mouthwatering smell thick in the air from the both of them. Maxwell spent the rest of the ride talking to William, his hand stayed firm on the man’s knee and occasionally he would give Wilson a cold, forewarning glance. Wilson understood too well the meaning of that look - Maxwell was testing him, to see if he could behave around William. So he sat tight on his seat and only talked when prompted, hands folded in his laps until they reached their destination.

William seemed to be oblivious to the tension between them, or he had gotten used to it - Wilson seriously doubted that he was the only one Maxwell had taken back to the mansion. When the carriage stopped, William was the first one to drop down, eager to take Wilson for a tour of their home.

“We have many empty rooms so when I heard that Maxy was bringing back a young scientist, I have taken the liberty to convert two of them into labs for your experiments. I hope you’ll be happy with the equipment we have here. If not, we can always remedy that,” William smiled, warm and friendly, completely different from Maxwell’s usual thin, leisure smirk. “Most of your things are already here, and I moved them into your room, but I didn’t unpack them for the sake of your privacy.” He held out his hand to Wilson, “Shall we?”

Wilson stole a quick glance towards Maxwell, and upon receiving a subtle nod, he took the offered hand. “I am grateful for the great efforts you have extended to welcome me, Mr. Carter.”

“You can call me William. No need for all that overly polite theatrics. After all, you are one of us now. A part of the family.” 

“That has yet to be decided,” Maxwell provided calmly, his eyes lingered on the way William’s hand clasping over Wilson’s, but he didn’t seem particularly annoyed by it. “He still has to take part in the tradition.”

Charlie had explained the tradition to him - a ritual of sharing blood between the vampires Maxwell had sired, to bind them together, with the potential prospect of a group sex after which _always_ happened whenever a nest of vampire gathering together, really - Maxwell had fed from and slept with all the vampires he sired, and they had also done the same with each other at one point or another. When they had lived for hundred years and commited murder on a regular basic, atrocities to the normal mind soon became trivials that no one bat an eye at. Wilson thought the strange relationship between William and Maxwell was probably also one of those things. He wanted to ask if William would also take part in the tradition, but wisely decided to not do it in front of Maxwell.

The mansion was large, but not ridiculously grand and overbearing. Besides the rooms that had been reserved for Wilson’s use, a few were studies for William and Maxwell, while several were basically small libraries packed full with books, or personal collections. Maxwell’s and William’s rooms were next to each other - Maxwell’s doors were black and William’s doors were white, while Wilson’s room - the red doors - was opposite from them. 

“This room is always prepared for Max’s newest vampire,” William said, and then he blushed a little, “Down the hall are his, well, fun rooms, which I’m sure he would introduce to you in time - we keep them as they are while he is away. There is also a dungeon, where he enacts punishments, training fledging, or to use for… special occasions.” 

Wilson could get the appeal of that - when death and morality was no longer in the way, there was much fun to be had with the depraved, perverted concepts which couldn’t be accepted by society. The benefits of becoming a vampire for Wilson had meant the endless supply of human body and parts for his experiments, as well as live subjects - something he hadn’t dared to dabble with before.

“Is there anything else you might need?” William asked as Wilson inspected his new labs and found them sufficiently equipped. He was surprised at William’s thoughtfulness and attention to details. “If you want, we can clear out another room for you to use as study and for storing your scientific journals.”

“Actually, I’m thinking about expanding one of mine and sharing it with him,” Maxwell said, coming around the corner. “Wilson has come up with some delightful ideas about how we can fuse my talent with his science. It would be more convenient for us to work together in the same space.”

The talent that Maxwell had was something unique to born vampires - although he insisted on keeping the secret of how they originally came to be, seizing the reason that the existence of their race depended on it. Wilson had a dawning suspicion that dark magic was involved, but he couldn’t pry a word out of Maxwell no matter how sweetly he tried to coax him. There was no other possible explanation for it, as Maxwell’s talent revolved around the ability to control shadows to do his bidding. 

“Do you have the same talent?” He asked boldly. He wanted to see the limits he could push with William when Maxwell was around. It would be more convenient not having to look at the older vampire to find a cue of permission for every little thing.

“Yes, because we are twins, I think,” William waved his hand, and a shadow slid out from his sleeve, forming a small bunny. It nuzzled its nose against Wilson’s cheek before disappearing. “It delights me to know that Maxy finally found someone who could match his intellect and help him in his research.” Maxwell snorted at this, but didn’t make a sarcastic retort like he usually would have, “I’m eager to see what amazing invention you would show us, Wilson.”

Wilson stared up at William - having lived with Maxwell, he was so used to the older vampire hiding his true feelings behind a shower of sarcasm and prevarication that he had serious doubts of William’s sincerity - but William met his eyes easily, a genuine happy gleam behind his glasses and a dazzling smile on his lips, not a flicker of mockery on his handsome face. With a faint warmth blooming on his cheeks, Wilson felt truly lost - not unlike someone misstepped on the stairs and suddenly found themselves tumbling down into a parallel dimension.

“What do we have for dinner? I’m starving.” Maxwell cut in, breaking off the moment. Wilson tore his eyes away.

“Your usual favorites, Max, to celebrate your return.” William answered cheerfully, “But I’m sure Warly can cook up something for our new friend here as well, if you would tell me what you want, Wilson.”

“I’m fine with whatever.” 

“Alright, don’t be afraid to ask for anything you might need. I'll go down to the kitchen to tell them to hurry up with dinner,” As he passed by, Maxwell pointedly grabbed William’s arm and pulled him into a soft kiss. Chuckling at that, William placed a quick peck on Maxwell’s cheek before he left. Wilson rolled his eyes at the blatant display of affection - and ownership - that Maxwell put up, and started to unpack his things. Maxwell simply stood there, leaning against the wall and obviously neither helping nor intending to help.

“I’m immensely curious about your parent’s methods of education,” Wilson said casually, “You are twins, but the only thing you have in common is your appearance.”

“I see that you want to get acquainted with the dungeon early, pet.” 

“I’m merely stating my observations.” Wilson flashed him a dirty grin, “I never said that it was a bad thing.”

Despite the fact that the older vampire could be cruel with his words and insufferable with his quirks, Wilson greatly enjoyed Maxwell’s company. He was deviously attractive, witty, a great intellectual, even playful and endearing at times. And he was unbelievably good at sex, which was the natural result of centuries of experience that Wilson gladly reap the fruit of.

“You are lucky you have that clever mouth on you,” Maxwell said, suddenly behind him, his breath ghosting along Wilson’s neck.

“I am,” Wilson turned around and lifted his head, letting his lips brush Maxwell’s chin meaningfully, “And I’m sure a vampire of your caliber would know how to put this clever mouth to better use, wouldn’t you?”

“But of course,” Maxwell, brilliant as always, never failed to successfully understand the insinuation under not-so-subtle context, and leaned down to bring their mouth together. 

  
  


*****

  
  


It became very clear very quickly that despite the fondness Maxwell held for Wilson, William was the actual epicenter of his attention and Wilson would simply have to live with that. 

Whenever he had no need for Wilson, he could be found gluing to William at the hips, hands, lips, and whatever parts that William happened to have free at the time so he could glue himself to. William still had enough dignity to blush each time Wilson accidentally caught them in the acts - which was impossible _not_ to, considering how constantly they stuck to each other without any regards to the time and place - but Maxwell didn’t, and simply threw an annoyed glare at Wilson’s way for being interrupted. Wilson would only roll his eyes and left - he had long forgone the notion that the older vampire had some shreds of shame left in him, anyhow. After the first three times stumbling upon them in compromising positions, he learned to knock loudly and aggressively before entering a room, no matter how unseemingly occupied it might look from the outside (really though, they couldn’t just lock the goddamn doors before getting it on?)

At first, Wilson hadn’t known how to feel. Although they shagged and liked each other well enough, he neither had _that_ type of relationship with Maxwell nor would he hope for one. Like all other vampires that Maxwell had made, Wilson belonged to him, but Maxwell had no obligation to do the same. This was something that Charlie had informed him earlier on the first of his fledging days. 

He did feel a pang of betrayal and jealousy, perhaps sadness, but upon detecting his foul mood, the twins were quick to make it up to him - Maxwell spent more time with him, and William, well, William was just so caring and kind Wilson found it too difficult to hate him. It also helped that after the first week, the twins seemed to have finished working out whatever pent-up feelings they accumulated from being apart, and gradually turned less _together,_ more _together with Wilson._ William would try to include Wilson into whatever activities they did together, and Maxwell would indulge them both. Wilson also found out that Maxwell would be in a more mellow mood when William was around - he became less snarky and prickly, smiling more, and even cracking a good-natured joke once in a while. Wilson might or might not have taken advantage of this to sass him - something that he wouldn't have gotten away with as often without William's present, as it always made the younger of the twins throw a discreet smile his way, with meaningful twinkles in his eyes. Maxwell would usually watch this exchange with a strange look that borderline between bemused placidity and impassive interest - sometimes he scowled them both, but it was all just playful banter. Slowly, they eased Wilson into the new lifestyle, until Wilson found himself becoming comfortable with the dynamic between them.

And after all resentments had been dealt with and gotten rid of, Wilson realised just what an amazing company William was. Unlike Maxwell, William actively initiated contacts on his own with a natural and welcoming hospitality. He would join Wilson for meals so he didn't have to eat alone in the dining hall when Maxwell was occupied (in the case that it wasn't himself that Maxwell was occupying with, of course), he entertained Wilson with stories of Maxwell and his early adventures, he joined him in the library in quiet companionship while they read, and he seemed genuinely interested in and impressed by Wilson's works. It was a surprise to even Maxwell how steadfastly they became good friends. William even offered to help Wilson with his studies on the human body.

“The knowledge that you are seeking is the type that is forbidden in usual medical practices for ethical reasons, am I right?” William had explained, “fortunately for you, I happen to know quite a thing or two about that. I and Maxy used to dabble in a lot of questionable things when we were young."

Wilson tried to pry the details out of him, but William quickly became flustered. "Just don't ask me how I know," he said, "There are things better left to imagination." 

With William blushing so prettily, Wilson would be lying if he said he hadn't fantasized a thing or two about William. And Maxwell. And himself. It was hard not to with the debauched memories he still had from the times he caught the twins in their heated moments. But he hadn't wanted to get acquainted with the dungeon and what Maxwell could do down there just yet, so they were just that - idle, fleeting fantasies that he entertained once in a while. 

William had been right. Just like with everything he did, William was immensely thorough with whatever immoral experiments he had performed in the past, and his valuable knowledge helped Wilson gain a far more comprehensive view about the wonders of the human body than he would have if he had been left to his own devices. They would often get so immersed in studying together that they only broke up reluctantly when Maxwell poked his head in and interrupted them, demanding one or both of their presence for something. 

When Wilson felt frustrated about staying cooped up in the mansion, Maxwell would take him into the city to have some fun - depending on the older vampire's mood, "fun" could be anything ranging from theatre to gambling to hunting. William often refused such trips - his idea of fun was more on the side of outdoor strolls on foot or on horseback, and sometimes hunting - for traditional games that weren't of the humankind. He proved to be very adept at it, whether with a bow or with a gun. 

There were strange things that resided in their forest, besides the already eccentric forest keeper - Woodie. 

"He is a shapeshifter - Maxy picked him up from Canada around the 1750s, I think. I couldn't remember clearly, with how many creatures he kept brought back - he used to collect them just for fun." William explained to him after Wilson's first encounter with the strange man, "I released most of them after we lost interest, but some of them decided to stay in our forest."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Not more than you and me, no." William chuckled as he fumbled around inside his satchel, "Some of them are very friendly and adorable, actually."

He found what he needed - a large piece of jerky - and held it up while making strange, deep growling noises from the bottom of his throat while Wilson stared at him with unhidden concerns. Then he heard something - the sounds of many legs crawling on the forest floor, heading straight towards them. Wilson reached for his gun, just in case.

“Shh, don’t shoot,” William pleaded, “They are friendly. They won’t be if you open fire.”

The bush near William rustled loudly, before— a black, hairy thing with many, many eyes poked their head out. 

“Will!” They cried in a child-like, chipper voice, and ran to William to hug his leg. Despite their odd appearance, they had the stature of a kid. 

“Hello, Webber, it’s nice to see you too.” William smiled and gave them the piece of jerky, which they instantly gobbled up. Wilson could spot large, massive fangs in their mouth. “How are you and your little friends?”

“Happy.” Webber said, then they turned to Wilson and started sniffing, “New friend?”

“Yes, this is Wilson. He’s part of the family now.”

“I love friends!” Smiling, they searched around in their pocket for a bit before pulling out a small ball of mysterious white thread, and giving it to Wilson. “Gift. For friend.”

Gingerly received it, Wilson was surprised as he touched it - it was light and soft as a feather, the strand so fine it couldn’t have been woven by human. He had never seen such a material before.

“Thank you, Webber,” He said, putting on his best smile.

“Good kid, Webber,” William crooned and patted their head. They preened at the praise, pulling more white balls out of their pocket to give to William. “Is there anything you and your little friends might need? More prey? More ground?”

“Meat! We love meat!” Webber declared, before they pointed somewhere towards the west, “Mother. Soon.”

“We will tell everyone to stay away from that area for a while, then.” 

Webber pointed their finger in another direction, “Human. Bad. Ate.”

“Good job, Webber and friends,” William patted their head again, “I’ll bring a reward next time I visit.”

“Webber love Will!” They hugged William before they left. Whatever in the bush went with them - the sound of countless crawling legs quickly moving away, following Webber’s departure.

“What was that?” Asked Wilson incredulously.

“I’m not sure what Webber is to be honest. They are the result of our experiments on necromancy. We found a strange skull in an ancient grave and decided to try it out.” William scratched the back of his neck, “They emerged from the grave with a horde of giant, man-eating spiders, giving me and Maxwell a real scare. But we found out they were amiable and able to communicate with us, so we let them and the spiders move into the forest and eat trespassers. You can spot their nests - they look like massive white eggs. I don’t recommend coming close because the spiders attack everything when Webber isn’t around. Although they are easy to beat, if there’s a swarm of them, you’d better run away than try to fight.”

“And what are these?” Wilson held the ball up.

“Spider silk. We use them for many things. The sheet in our rooms is made from them.” No wonder it was so heavenly soft, light, and lush to the touch. Wilson thought it was extremely high quality, expensive silk. 

“Besides Webber, there is Wormwood. He’s a forest fairy of sorts, we think.” William showed Wilson a trail of strange flowers with soothing fragrance, “He leaves a trail of flowers wherever he goes. He’s very friendly, and he likes anything plants, as well as cute animals. He’s kind of shy though, so I will introduce you two another time.”

As they continued walking, William suddenly stopped. He used the muzzle of his hunting rifle to knock the ground carefully, and a trap hole opened up. 

“The one you should be careful with is Wortox. He’s an imp and loves to play pranks on whoever wanders into the forest. You don’t have to worry about him when you are with me or Maxy, though.” William laughed, “He has teleportation ability, but Maxy caught him once upon a time using our talent and dragged him down to the dungeon. He has feared and hated Maxy since then, and also me because I look like him. I tried to remedy that but the damage has been done, I’m afraid.”

“One of these days, you must tell me the full story of how you brothers came to acquire so many fascinating creatures,” Wilson insisted, excitement glowing on his face. He was dying to know more about these beings that the world had never seen before, and what they could do. “Do you have any giant spider carcass? Can I acquire a sample of it?”

“I’ll ask Woodie to get you some for research.” William nodded, “I can also teach you about them, if you like.”

“You are such a dear, Will!” In his elation, Wilson totally forgot about Maxwell’s rule. He hugged William and stood up on his tiptoe to place a quick peck on his cheek. He only realized what he had done when William blushed furiously, and Wilson hastily jumped away from the vampire, stammering out an apology. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“No, it was—fine. Everything’s fine.” William fixed his glasses, more likely because he wanted to have something to do than because he needed to, “We should go back, I think. It’s almost meal time.”

The trip back was awkward, with William averting his gaze and blushed slightly whenever Wilson looked at him. Wilson tried to lighten the mood by talking about what he wanted to do with the giant spider specimen, but their conversation quickly fell short into silence. Before they reached the mansion, Wilson stopped William.

“Look, I sincerely apologize for my inappropriate action earlier. I really didn’t mean anything by it. I was just too excited and— I guessed because you looked so much like Maxwell, I just did it out of reflect. I am so sorry.”

William just gazed at him for a bit with an unreadable expression, before he smiled. “Don’t worry, I understand. It was just an accident. I’m fine.” 

There is a slight strain to the upward curl of his lips, so Wilson tried again. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You are my precious friend, and I don’t want something like this to ruin what we have. I won’t do it again.”

“No, you didn’t make me uncomfortable, Wilson.” William’s face softened, and he put a hand on Wilson’s shoulder. “I was just surprised, is all.”

“So you forgive me?”

“Of course, Wilson. You are my good friend too, and I like you a lot.” William pet Wilson’s head with fondness, the way he pet Webber earlier, “Maxy brought back many vampires before, but I had never gotten along with anyone as well as I did with you.”

“Thank you, Will. I appreciate it.” Wilson wanted to kiss William’s cheek again, in a friendly way of showing his affection for the vampire, but he held himself back - just because William forgave him and said it was fine didn't mean he should make a habit out of it. Besides, Maxwell would probably skin him alive if he found out.

Instead, Wilson tried to give William his best smile, hoping his sincerity could be conveyed through his eyes. William seemed to understand regardless, and the awkward tension between them quickly disappeared like it had never been there before.

  
  


*****

  
  


"What do you think about Will?" Maxwell abruptly asked one day, draping over the back of a naked, tired, thoroughly shagged Wilson, who perked up at the sudden inquiry.

"He has been nothing but amicable since my arrival. Considering he's your twin brother, I'm glad your personality isn't generic." Maxwell scoffed at his teasing, and bit down on his earlobe - but not enough for it to hurt. "Why this out of nowhere?" Wilson was still feeling lazy and sluggish from his orgasm, and therefore couldn't immediately come up with a reason for Maxwell's odd question.

"You have been spending a lot of time together recently," Maxwell hummed, nuzzling into the dip behind Wilson's ear, "William seems to like you."

Something tickled Wilson's mind at that before an idea popped into his head, making him giggle mischievously. "Are you jealous?"

"What is there to be jealous about?" Maxwell took Wilson's chin, tilting his face to the side to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You both belong to me." 

Wilson didn't rebuke him. It was the simple truth. Instead, he turned his head minutely but enough to meet Maxwell's lips with his own, luring the older vampire into a sweet kiss. There was something intoxicating in the way Maxwell was possessive of what was his. The way Maxwell touched him, proprietary and without reservation. The way he smelled after a good round - the tantalising scent of his blood taking on a sharp hint of musk and sweat and sex, with the faint taste of Wilson's own scent mixing in. It drove Wilson dizzy as arousal stirred in his lower belly yet again. Maxwell chuckled as Wilson reached around, pressing the older vampire' hips flushed against him so that his cock nested snugly between the swell of Wilson's backside. "Greedy today, aren't you?"

"Like you could complain about it." Wilson quipped. Maxwell opened his mouth for a snarky comeback, but the way Wilson rutted his hips into him apparently made for a winning argument. Maxwell sighed like he barely deigned to bugger Wilson - which he knew mostly just for show - before he once again reached for the lube on the bedside stand.

It didn’t take much time for Maxwell to slick himself up and push back in - the glide was made easy by how loose Wilson still was from their previous coupling. Shamelessly, Wilson moaned long and loud in bliss as the familiar heat and length of Maxwell’s cock settled fully inside of him. Through the thick walls, there was a dull clattering of something being dropped. He was feeling too good to care, but Maxwell stopped for a moment to listen.

“Max!” Wilson whined, wanting the thrusts that would push his pleasure into sublime territory. “Don’t make me wait!”

Maxwell looked down at him with a wide grin that fully showed off his sharp fangs. “Of course, my slutty little scientist.”

True to his words, Maxwell wasted no time in giving Wilson exactly what he wanted. He set a brutal, relentless pace, plunging into Wilson with a sharp precision that hit that spot deep inside of him with every move, over and over and over. Wilson twisted and bucked his hips into every thrust, moaning and howling his ecstasy to heaven. His nails tore into the sheets, probably hard enough to damage it, but Maxwell gave no protest and didn’t at all waver in his taking. Wilson could feel his climax looming, steadfastly and inevitable. He managed to blurt out a sort of gabled warning to Maxwell, who stopped for a mere moment to flip him around before resuming his violent slam. Wrapping his hands around Maxwell’s shoulders, Wilson pulled him down, nuzzling into the taller man’s neck, feeling Maxwell’s soft lips on his own. He knew Maxwell was close, too. Wilson latched his mouth on the skin and sucked, before going in for the bite, fangs sinking into tender flesh as Maxwell’s blood flooded his mouth, the rich and heavenly taste giving him the final push into climax. Maxwell sunk his teeth in as well, sheathing himself deep inside Wilson and came. Shuddering as a warm heat filled him up, Wilson clenched around Maxwell, milking him until the last spurt.

Maxwell collapsed onto him, both of them panting and utterly spent. He released the bite on Wilson’s neck and started to lap at the wound, watching it immediately close up with inhuman speed. The only thing left was two small, faint scars - a relic from the time Wilson was still human. Bathing in the afterglow, Wilson cradled Maxwell’s face, tilting it at a suitable angle for a long, languid kiss. 

Eventually, Maxwell broke the idle, perfect moment by rolling off Wilson and heading for the bathroom to fetch a damp towel. Wilson grumbled his discontent, but didn’t make any move to get up - although he healed much quicker as a vampire, the deep ache in his bottom informed him it would definitely be an excruciating exercise in endurance if he tried to leave the bed right now. Maxwell, ever the gentleman, cleaned both of them and put the towel away properly before he returned to Wilson’s welcoming open arms. He caressed Wilson’s chest with his palm, fingers smoothing down the dark, sparse hair he got there, and Wilson let drowsiness gradually overcome him. 

“I think you are ready for the ritual.” Maxwell quietly murmured into Wilson’s ear. 

Wilson sighed. Sometimes he suspected that Maxwell felt obligated to disturb the nicest of mood once in a while. “When?”

“The next new moon.”

“Fine. We’ll talk about preparation tomorrow. I’m exhausted.”

“Oh? I wonder how that occurred when I was the one doing all the work.”

“You’re impossible. Go to sleep.”

Chuckling, Maxwell placed a soft kiss on his temple. “Sweet dream, my little scientist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about this. I'm trying to finish this ASAP to go back to Wicked Game I need that delicious validation to fuel me xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson is dense. William is friendzoned. Maxwell is the wicked Cupid, if Cupid also fucks people he is about to bring together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious Consent and Drug Use tag added for good measure. Be warned!
> 
> Sorry for not answering comments I'm literally cranking this out as fast as I can and I don't have enough sleep to come up with something coherent enough to thank everyone about how nice y'all have been. Before I know it this fic has expanded to 26 pages in the file and kept me up at night I AM HAUNTED BY ALL THE DELICIOUS POTENTIALS THAT THIS THREESOME BROUGHT TO THE TABLE.

“Do you need a hint?”

William’s voice startled Wilson out of his train of thoughts. He looked up from the chessboard that he had been staring at for the last five minutes without making a move. 

“No no, just lost in thought. Sorry.” Wilson decidedly pushed his rook forward three spaces. William easily lifted his knight for a chase of Wilson’s king without even a moment of thinking. The thing with William was that he was incredibly good at chess as well as strategy board games - even Maxwell grumpily admitted he had fallen under William’s hands too many times to count, and therefore opting to watch them play most of the time so that he could taunt Wilson after his inevitable defeat. The older vampire preferred card games - simply because he could cheat like crazy with them, Wilson suspected. He had witnessed Maxwell _magically_ win too many gambling matches with a sleight of hand, after all.

“You seem distracted. Is there anything on your mind?” William asked softly with a warm concern. 

Too many things, in fact. Wilson sighed, “It’ll be a new moon soon.” He withdrew his King and planned an attack in the next three moves. 

“Oh, the tradition.” William idly took one of Wilson’s pawns instead. “Are you nervous?”

“Nervous is an understatement.” Wilson complained, “I’m going to have to let a bunch of strangers stick their fangs into my neck!”

“I’m sorry that it couldn’t be helped. I’d have asked Maxy to make you an exception if I could.” William explained, “He couldn’t be seen playing favorites with a newborn vampire. It could affect the harmony and hierarchy of the hive, as well as Maxwell’s authority.”

“I know.” Wilson shook his head, “I still hate it though.”

Unlike with Wilson, Maxwell had no problem being seen playing favorites with William, obviously because of the special connection between them - his precious twin brother of birth, blood, and bond. Wilson had seen them together - completely different in every way but perfectly in sync in every aspect. They would finish each other’s sentences sometimes, mindlessly continuing or mirroring their counterpart’s action. They could understand the other’s intention before a word was even said. At times they would stare at each other for a beat before suddenly bursting into a fit of giggles, like they were telepathically sharing a secret conversation that Wilson couldn’t understand. The air between them overflowed with the trust and comfort that you could only sense between two people that had spent their whole life loving each other. It was a relationship that was so unquestionable and absolute that there was no hope for anyone to break up or interfere.

William seemed to think for a bit, before he offered delicately, “I don’t usually take part in the ritual, but if it helps, I could be there for you.”

“I’m thankful for your good will, but there’s no need for you to be there, Will.” Wilson turned him down immediately. “You have already done a lot for me. I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” 

“But I want to be there for you. I’m worried about you, Wilson.” William said in a tone that was so caring and imploring that Wilson was afraid he would break the man’s heart if he kept insisting on refusing his help. He fully understood why Maxwell seemed to have a soft spot for William, because he could feel himself quickly developing one as well. It was hard to deny him anything when he gave you _that_ desperate, near-teary look. Besides, William’s presence would surely give him an ample amount of emotional support - he knew without a doubt that William wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him (it wasn’t like Maxwell _would,_ but it was always better to have a more reliable option available at hands).

“Thank you, Will. I mean it.” Wilson meant to reach across the table before he stopped halfway, unsure of whether he would cross some invisible forbidden threshold if he carried on. William, blessed him, understood Wilson’s hesitation and moved instead, gently taking hold of Wilson’s hand. Wilson wasn’t allowed to touch him freely, but there was no rule stating that William couldn't do it. His hand was large and tender against Wilson’s own.

“Don’t mention it. I’m glad I could help.” William smiled softly, “I’ll talk to Max about it.”

“Talk to me about what?”

Wilson whipped his head around so fast he almost caught whiplash. And there Maxwell was, standing at the doorway since god knew when, eyes boring into them and where their hands connected. Wilson hastily pulled his hand back like a cat getting caught with their feet in the food jar, praying he wouldn’t lose it in the face of Maxwell’s icy anger. He was _so_ doomed.

“About the traditional ritual, of course.” William stood up from his seat and stepped forward, his body shielding Wilson from Maxwell’s view, and Wilson swore he felt his heart wept at William’s act of benevolence.

“Come to my room.” Maxwell stated after a brief moment of silence, then he left. Wilson exhaled the fearful breath he was holding.

“I’m afraid we can’t finish our game tonight,” William turned back at him with a regretful expression, “You’ll have to excuse me, Wilson.”

“It’s fine.” Wilson said quietly, “Thanks for protecting me. I’m pretty sure Maxwell is mad at me now after he sees that.”

“It’s not your fault. He’ll understand after I talk to him.” William pet his hair fondly, “See you later, then.”

Wilson waved him goodbye. After William left, he stared down at the chessboard and gave himself a moment to reflect on the genuine blessing of his life that was William Carter. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Charlie was the first to arrive. She swung the doors open with a dramatic flair, the rose on her black hair was as vividly red as ever.

“How are my favorite twin doing?” She greeted each of the brothers with a smacking kiss on the cheek, “I hope you haven’t scared off our young scientist. He’s barely one year old.” Maxwell smirked at that.

“I’m well over thirty.” Wilson corrected indignantly, but the smile on his face didn’t waver. “It’s nice to see you again, Charlie.”

“I’m glad to see you in good health, Willey. Be a dear and escort me to my room.” Charlie laughed, and very casually linked arms with him. “Don't be afraid to tell me if these big bad guys bully you. Big sister will scowl them properly.”

Maxwell gasped dramatically. “How could you suspect me of such a thing, Charlie? I’m nothing but a perfect gentleman.” 

Oddly enough, William wasn’t his jovial, friendly self, and only stared in silence at the way Charlie clinging onto Wilson with an odd expression on his face.

“Sure thing, Maxy.” Charlie smiled the kind of smile that meant she didn’t buy a word Maxwell said. “Come, Wilson dear. Let’s talk on the way.”

It was nothing but pleasant small talk until they reached the guest room that always reserved for Charlie whenever she came over. After all, she was the oldest vampire of the hive after the twin. There was a large vase of red roses on both sides of the bed and a steaming pot of tea ready on the table, just like she always liked it. Charlie signaled for the servants to leave after they put down her luggage, and for Wilson to sit down next to her on the couch.

“I’m happy to see that you have adapted well to the life here. It could be trying to be with the twin at times.” Charlie sighed, pouring tea for herself and Wilson. “Poor Wes will still be imprisoned for this decade and not allowed to partake.”

“Somehow I haven’t even gotten taken down to the dungeon even once. It must be my glaring good luck and handsome face.” Joked Wilson. Charlie pinched his cheek playfully. It had always been like this between them - Charlie treated him like a mischievous younger brother, and Wilson was all too willing to act like one. He would never admit he liked to be pampered by her though.

“With how often you blow things up, I’m surprised you have lasted this long.” Charlie added sugar to her tea and started to stir it. “What do you think about William?”

“Why does everyone ask me that?” Wilson raised an eyebrow, “We are good friends, me and Will.”

“Good friends, I see.” Charlie hummed thoughtfully. She passed Wilson the sugar, who took two spoons.

“He’s very nice to me.” Wilson said, “I like him a lot.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you do. And I’m sure he likes you back too, a lot?”

“As I said, we are friends.” Wilson took a sip of tea. He was a bit unsure about the direction this conversation was heading to. 

“He’s taking part in the tradition this time for you,” It didn’t come out like a question.

“Yes. I rejected his idea at first, but he said he was worried about me, and then he made that face that was impossible to refuse.” Charlie nodded with understanding. Having had her fair share of experience with the twin, she knew too well what Wilson was talking about.

“I see.” She lifted the cup of tea to her lips with an expression that said she definitely _saw_ something he didn’t. 

“Is there something I ought to know about?” Wilson frowned.

“Nothing you have to worry your pretty little head over, dear.” Charlie said, recalling the way William’s stare drilling holes into her back earlier as she walked away with Wilson, arm in arm. “I’m sure it’ll solve itself sooner or later.”

Wilson squinted at her, but if there was something similar between Charlie and Maxwell, it was that they wouldn’t reveal even a word about their schemes unless they wanted to. And they schemed _a lot._ Lord knew that the both of them could outsmart and outcruel the Devil if it ever became an option. Sighing in defeat, Wilson idly wondered just what kind of luck he had to be favored by them, and how he became fond of them in return.

After that, their talk turned to the topic of the ritual. Charlie assured him that she would make sure none of the other vampires treated him unfairly for being the youngest. 

“You have nothing to worry about, honey, I promise.” She said, “It might hurt if one of them decided to be a petulant arse about it, but it won’t be anything you can’t handle.”

“I can’t wait for this to be over fast enough,” Wilson shifted in his seat. “I don’t like the idea of having that many strangers drinking from my neck.”

“Willey, none of us did. That’s why everyone has to go through it, to make it fair.” Charlie said, stroking his arm. “But Maxwell and I will be there. And this time, William too. We won’t let anything bad happen to you, dear.”

“Thank you, big sis.” Wilson smiled, flopping his head on her shoulder. “I’m glad you are here.”

“Anything for my little brother.” Charlie smiled, this time with genuine fondness, and pet his head.

  
  


*****

  
  


All things considered, at least it turned out not to be one of Wilson’s worst nightmares.

It was strange to see the full nest. The last vampire William created had died some time around 200 years ago, and he had decided to not sire new vampire since then, so only Maxwell's vampires were present. Wickerbottom never came, just like Maxwell predicted. Wes was never released - Maxwell still saw him as his greatest error, which, given all the despicable things they got up to on a regular basis, was saying something. The mansion’s cook, Warly, didn’t want to take part in it but was dragged there regardless, gingerly sitting on the furthest chair away from them, his jittery manner and worried glances betrayed his clear discomfort. The ladies all sat on one couch - Charlie, Willow, Wigfrid - in order of age, chattering casually about their hobbies and the newest London trends. Maxwell and William occupied another couch, while Wolfgang perched on its armrest, sipping his brandy slowly. 

A large space in the middle of the room had been cleared out of furniture for this occasion, and that was where Wilson knelt, half-naked, tightly bound by Maxwell’s shadow. 

If Maxwell had ever sired any others then they had either perished or Maxwell had deemed them unworthy of being summoned for the tradition. Each of the vampires here meant something to Maxwell - his special collection of trophies.

Charlie, he wanted for her charm. Willow, for her love of fire. Wigfrid, for the wonder of her acting talent. Wolfgang, for his strength. Warly, for his kindness - the young man had offered eternal servitude to Maxwell in exchange for the vampire curing his grandmother’s illness. The newest was Wilson, who Maxwell adored for his scientific mind and morbid curiosity.

And, of course, William. His precious twin brother of birth, blood, and bond.

Everyone silenced when Maxwell stood up. Wilson tipped his chin up as his Sire approached - he had been given clear instruction of what to do, and it also wouldn’t have been the first time Maxwell had drunk from his neck. It sure wouldn’t be the last.

Behind Wilson, Maxwell lowered himself onto the floor. Out of the others’ sights, his hand languidly stroked Wilson’s back, trailing down his spine, before he gave Wilson's bottom a playful squeeze. Wilson rolled his eyes - he didn’t need to see to know the older vampire was wearing an unbearably smug smirk on his face. Only Maxwell’s twisted sense of humor could find this situation amusing.

Maxwell bit him. As Wilson expected, he didn’t feel anything - vampires had three kinds of bite: the one that hurt, the one that was painless, and the one that was pleasurable. Wilson had hoped that Maxwell would give him the third kind, pumping him full of that intoxicating concoction that eased him into a hazy state of compliance and turned pain into pleasure. It would help numbing all the pain from others’ bites and make it much easier for him to get it over with. But of course Maxwell and his sadistic tendencies wouldn’t let him get off easily - Wilson firmly believed that his Sire was enjoying himself immensely at his expense.

Obviously, William was the second one to get a taste. He knelt down in front of Wilson with an apologetic look on his face. Cracking a weak smile to tell William that it was alright, Wilson turned his head to the side, exposing his neck. William sighed and nuzzled at it gently before he sank his teeth into the tender flesh.

Wilson shuddered _hard_ \- he hadn’t at all expected William to be the one to use it to help him, but in hindsight he should have. His shoulders shagged as a warm, tingling sensation trickled down from the point where William’s fangs punctured his neck, bleeding into every nerve. He moaned and arched into the bite - the feeling flew deeper, into his stomach and abdomen, flooding his entire body with a rush of pleasure. Euphoria overwhelmed his mind, dripping down his spine and pooling in the pit of his belly. Wilson could feel his traitorous cock swelled against the confine of his trousers, and had he been in his right mind he would have been embarrassed that _William_ was doing this to him, that he reacted so shamelessly to his friend’s touch - but he was too gone to care. William smelled so enticing - so gorgeous, so close - Wilson wanted to press his lips against that alabaster neck to feel the carotid throbbing under his mouth before he bit down. He wanted William to touch him, too - wanted to feel that large, gentle hand cupping his aching hardness and—

“Will!” He breathed out, voice trembling with needs, “Will, I want—”

William pulled away before he could finish pleading, and Wilson let out a disappointed sob at the loss. He wiggled, trying to get out of his binding, body burning for William’s touch, but the vampire quickly backed away from him, returning to his position next to Maxwell on the couch. Wilson resorted to gaze at him imploringly and forlornly, hoping it could sway him, but Maxwell turned William’s face away from him and captured the man’s mouth in a heated kiss, lapping up traces of Wilson’s blood still smearing his lips. Wilson panted as he stared woefully at what he couldn't have. 

“Here, sweetheart,” Charlie appeared and his vision, blocking the twins from view and pressing a soft kiss on his mouth. “I got you.” Wilson groaned, burying his face into her shoulder, desperate for her touch after he couldn’t have William’s.

The others came to taste him after, binding them together, but to Wilson everything passed in a blur. The only time his mind had come into focus was when the familiar, delicious taste of Maxwell’s blood hit his nose, and he lifted his head to see the twins embracing each other on the couch - William had one of Maxwell’s fingers in his mouth and was sucking blood from it. Without thinking, the fantasy flashed in Wilson’s mind, unbidden - those lush, plump lips not wrapping around Maxwell’s finger, but around a hot, hard part of Wilson’s body, sucking—

When his mind cleared again, he was lying on the floor and the twin were nowhere to be seen. Warly obviously left as soon as he could. Willow and Wigfrid were engaging in… vigorous activities on the couch, while Wolfgang was simply reading a book not far away, sipping from a new cup of brandy like this was just a normal daily occurrence to him. It was Charlie that was kneeling beside Wilson. “Honey, how are you feeling?”

Wilson winced. His neck was sore from being bitten repeatedly, now that the venom's effects had weakened.

“Can you stand?” Charlie helped him up, and after stumbling a little, Wilson managed to support himself on his wobbly legs with an arm swung around her shoulders. Wilson couldn’t remember the last time he felt this woozy - Maxwell had used the same bite on him many times before, and the aftereffect was never this heavy. He blamed it on the blood loss. Charlie took him back to his room, cleaning up the dry blood on his body, helping him change into sleeping clothes and tucking him into bed.

“Sleep, Wilson dear. You’ll feel better when you wake up.” She patted his head soothingly, and Wilson smiled up weakly at her, trying to show his gratefulness. He soon blacked out before he could do anything else.

  
  


*****

  
  


He woke up when a familiar voice floated into his ears, hushed and concerned. “This is a terrible idea.”

“You mean brilliant?” The same voice snorted, “After you pump him with that much venom, it would be a waste to not enjoy it while it lasts.”

“It was an accident!”

“And surely not because you were so excited about finally getting to taste him that you forgot yourselves. Had we not been surrounded by others, you would have ravished him right then and there. I saw it in you. You are as easy to read as an open book.”

Wilson tried to blink his bleary eyes open, but his eyelids felt too heavy. The conversation continued on.

“I told you, he thought of me as his friend. He doesn't feel like that!”

“Oh, but he _definitely_ feels like that, my dear. The venom simply lowered his inhibition. It wouldn’t have made him feel things that he didn’t originally feel. He wants you, he just hasn’t realized that yet.”

Feeling a vague connection to the subject being discussed, Wilson stirred. “Max?” He slurred.

The bed dipped. “Yes, your charming prince is here to wake you up from eternal slumber with a true love kiss.” There was no mistake with how much sascasm was dripping from that voice, “How are you feeling, pet?”

“Drowsy.” Wilson tried to move, but it felt like his limbs were still sleeping. He sighed happily as fingers threaded into his hair, petting him. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll make you feel better.” 

A finger was pressed against his lips, and Wilson parted his mouth, letting it slide in. It nudged against his fang, so he bit down gently, too tired to do it properly, and suckled blood from the prick wound, bit by bit. A sharp nose nuzzled into his neck before teeth sank in, filling him with the same blooming heat from William’s bite earlier. Still couldn’t open his eyes, he moaned, feeling the beginning of arousal swirl behind his navel.

The finger was taken away from his mouth. “Max!” He whined, but it came out as a soft sigh. He was drifting, so very warm and comfy, barely awake, a familiar want stirring in his loin, and he wanted to reach down to touch himself, but a slight twitch of hand was all he could manage. 

“Shhh, go back to sleep.” Lips crooned into his ear, “We’ll take care of you.”

A sense of security flooded Wilson’s mind at Maxwell’s promise. Without question, Wilson exhaled deeply, and did as he was told.

When he next awoken, it was to the sensation of being penetrated. Wilson could tell that he was on his chest, head comfortably tilted to a side. His rump was lifted up - not by his own strength, but by what felt like a stack of pillows. It felt good - inch by inch the hardness pushed into him, the size and weight of it both familiar and foreign at once. Wilson feebly canted his hips, his limbs inexplicably lax and unresponsive. He felt very much like he was dreaming. He must be dreaming.

“Ravishing, isn’t he?” Maxwell’s voice, gloating. “Always the delicious little treat. The slutty little pet.”

Hard pelvis bones pressed against his ass, as the cock rested fully inside of him, every inch of it embedded deep inside his body, stretching him open with a satisfying fullness. It stopped, then, just staying there, tempting him with the implication of much more to come, and Wilson clenched, feeling it twitch in response. He groaned, trying to shift, trying to press that shaft where it needed to go, but he couldn’t muster enough strength. “J-just—” He gasped in frustration, “Just move _already!”_

Maxwell must have taken pity on him - he pressed his chest into Wilson’s back, his warm body pinning him down on the bed, peppering sweet kisses on his nape. Two large hands grabbed his hips, angling him carefully before Maxwell started fucking him, just like he asked. The rhythm he set wasn’t hard or fast, but deliberate and unrelenting, and soon Wilson was reduced to nothing but a quivering mess, moaning and babbling mindlessly in ecstasy. It felt so good, as if everything boiled down to the immense pleasure of Maxwell rocking in and out of him, of those soft hands running up and down his side, full lips sucking stinging marks into the skin of his back. It built and built and built, unstoppable and limitless. Drunk with euphoria, Wilson didn’t even realize he was coming until he felt a sticky wetness under his stomach - the detached realization barely registered in a corner of his hazy mind. Teeth dug into his shoulder as the body behind him shuddered, emptying into him. Filled with warm fluid, Wilson was content to lie there for the rest of his life in utter bliss, with that heavy cock pressing pleasantly against his walls, that familiar body draping over his back.

Too soon it pulled out of him, and Wilson couldn't help the unhappy mewl that spilled from his lips. But he wasn’t left empty for long, for it took no time to slide back inside of him, fully hard and raring to go. Wilson’s awareness rose weakly, calling into question the oddly fast speed that Maxwell could get it up again, but there was something truly _right_ about it this time, and then he was moving, pounding into Wilson and hitting his sweet spot with practiced ease, so all thought slipped his head instantly as he quickly crested until everything was bathed in a blinding white of pleasure.

  
  


*****

  
  


Seeing the twins the next day had been extremely awkward. William couldn’t look at him without blushing - presumably because he was ashamed of accidentally giving Wilson too much venom - and Wilson was the same, although for a completely different reason. He couldn’t land his eyes on William without thinking about how those lips had felt against his neck, how wantonly he had reacted, how he had wanted his friend to do dirty, sinful things to him in front of everyone— He wanted to bury the memories of that night along with that fantasy in a deep, dark hole and never have to see them ever again. Maxwell on the other hand looked insufferably smug - Wilson threw him an accusing glare once in a while which he conveniently ignored. Wilson’s recollection of what had occured on his bed after the ritual was hazy, but the sense of heat and pleasure still lingering in his mind and body was more than enough for him to put the pieces together. That, and he woke up completely naked despite distinctively recalling that he still had clothes on when Charlie put him to bed.

Over the table, Charlie kept giving him mysterious glances that he had no idea how to decipher the meaning. The others seemed entirely too willing to ignore the tension between them, and continued on merrily like nothing was amiss.

It didn’t help that Wilson became hyper-aware of William’s touch after the whole ordeal. He started to notice how tactile William was with him: He often held Wilson’s hand on their outdoor strolls, or linking arms with him. He laid a hand on Wilson’s shoulder when he leaned over to read from the same blueprint. William’s breath tickled his skin when he leaned in to whisper something into Wilson’s ear. His fingers in Wilson's hair, petting him with apparent affection. There was more than one occurrence of brushing hands when they passed each other the sugar dish for tea. Wilson found himself wanting those touches to linger more, wanting those moments to last longer, and he prayed that William didn’t notice how his breath hitched whenever it happened. 

William seemed to have grown fond of Wilson to the point he would touch Wilson naturally, constantly, despite Maxwell's presence. Wilson would accept the contact with trepidation, but Maxwell simply threw them a nonchalant glance, almost bored, and went back to whatever it was that he was doing. 

The most noticeable change had been that sometimes Maxwell would come into Wilson's bed while he was sleeping instead of summoning him to his room, and he didn't want sex everytime. Wilson would stir awake and find a familiar body pressing against his back in the dark - Maxwell would then give him the pleasurable bite, before cuddling him tighter and telling him to go back to sleep. If Wilson was in a randy mood, he'd petulantly push his backside against the vampire until he felt the man's prick hardened in return. Sex with Maxwell while under the influence of the bite was always brilliant - Wilson would feel like he was floating in a sea of erotic heat and hazy pleasure, and there was something foreign yet familiar about the way Maxwell touched him that made it all the more intoxicating. 

It also felt more and more like a gamble each time - the concoction of chemical lowered Wilson's inhibition, and that look that Maxwell had in the middle of sex, messy bang draping over his eyes with a faint blush on his cheeks, reminded Wilson too much of William and his hidden fantasies about the younger twin. On more than one occasion he had almost blurted out the wrong name in the throes of passion - the only thing stopping him was the knowledge that Maxwell would sure as hell tear his throat out if he did, and Wilson would admit he totally deserved that.

One day, he walked into the living room to find Maxwell and William in a tender embrace, slowly waltzing to a melancholic song from the gramophone. Not wanting to disturb them, Wilson leaned against the door to watch. As his eyes followed their steps - perfectly in sync with a natural grace - he felt something swelling up inside his chest, a mixture that he had no name for, of loneliness, jealousy, despair. He couldn't tell why this emotion hit him suddenly - he had felt like this before, when he first came here, but there was something different about it this time. It wasn't because he yearned for Maxwell's undivided attention, Wilson wanted--

The song ended and the melody changed to that of a happy, playful tune. Turning around, Maxwell extended his hand to Wilson in a clear gesture of invitation with that deviously charming smirk on his lips, and Wilson scoffed back a laugh, quickly pushing away his insecurities. He took Maxwell's hand, letting himself be pulled in between the twins. The dance was goofy, almost haphazard, they swayed to the music without any kind of unity, giggling together at how silly and fun it was. When the song reached its climax, Wilson briefly saw a mischievous gleam in Maxwell's eyes before he grabbed William's arm, yanking his younger twin against him, locking Wilson in the middle. Wilson's breath rushed out of his lungs all at once as their bodies pressed into him from both front and back, trapping him in place. Maxwell wrapped his long arm around both of them, grabbing William's waist and _pulling._ A tiny helpless whine rolled on Wilson's tongue as his hips met Maxwell's, while William's ones pressed flushed into his arse. Before he realized it, his shaft had filled up into full hardness and Maxwell rolled his hips into him, the delicious friction eliciting a trembling moan from his mouth, making him buck and consequently rub his backside against William. It was the choked noise from behind him that jolted his lust-addled mind, and realising what he was doing, Wilson pushed both of them away in horror, worming his way out so fast he almost caught whiplash. 

"Eh-hmm— I just remember an urgent matter I need to tend to," he stuttered, his face on fire, "AN EXPERIMENT! Very important experiment! I need to check on it before—!" The way the twin's eyes bored into him at the same time made him weak in the knees, "Please excuse me!" He hastily made his escape out the door before he did something he would definitely regret.

  
  


*****

  
  


Maxwell came to his room that night. He must have bitten Wilson in his sleep, because when he awoke, he was already drowsy with euphoria, a pleasant fullness nestling deep in his lower belly. His mind was sluggish, awareness rose and fell in the same disjointed continuity that usually happened in dreams. Maxwell must have given him a lot. Mustering all of his remaining strength, Wilson reached around and grabbed a handful of arse, idly fondling it while the vampire rolled his hips with a slow rhythm.

"You have no idea how ravishing you look like this, pet."

Maxwell's voice seemed oddly far away, like he wasn't right there behind Wilson at all. Long fingers stroked his thigh. The cock inside him still moved lazily, just barely brushing his sweet spot each time, and the leisure pace was driving Wilson mad. He groaned his impatience, canting his hips back to try to impale himself just a little bit deeper on that hardness. 

"Oh, you want more, don't you?" Maxwell snickered. "Do you want Will to be here, too, touching you while I'm taking you?"

Wilson's shoulders tensed as he clenched up. “N-No!”

"Don't lie to me, Wilson." Sharp nails dug into his thigh. "I saw the way you looked at him, pet. The way you reacted earlier, trembling between us, achingly hard in your pants just from a bit of teasing, grinding this ass into him like the wanton thing that you are." Wilson quivered as the words rolled over him, his prick twitched at the memory. 

"That's not—" He tried to defend himself, but he knew it was futile. It couldn't be more obvious where his attraction lay. "I-I—"

"He could have taken you from behind, and you would have spread your legs for him." Maxwell crooned, "He'd be so gentle and careful with you, fucking you lovingly while I play with you from the front. And you would love every second of it." Moaning, Wilson buried his blushing face into the pillow as the mental image sent a heated rush of arousal down his spine, pooling inside his abdomen. Shifting, he desperately rocked himself against the erection inside him, but it wouldn't _move._

"Max!" He whined pleadingly. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Admit it, my slutty little scientist. You don't just want me." The fingers moved up, holding Wilson's hips still. "You want _us."_

Wilson nodded weakly, voice muffled by the pillow. Maxwell clicked his tongue.

"What was that, pet?" 

"Yes!" Wilson almost wailed, "Yes, I want you and Will to-to—" It turned into breathy, trembling sob. "Please, I want—"

"Oh, I'm afraid you'll have to ask Will about that, pal."

The bed shifted and a tall, lanky body laid down in front of Wilson, caging him in the middle. Through his blurry vision, he could still spot that wide, triumphant grin. "Max?"

"Your one and only, pet," Maxwell said, placing a kiss on his lips. Wilson could feel himself start trembling - that same body was still pressing against his back, an exact copy of Maxwell's own. That familiar yet foreign feeling of his cock… Always so closely similar, but never seem quite _right—_

"Will?"

The body behind him shivered. 

"Will," Wilson growled out, "Just fuck me _already!"_ God, _how long_ had he wanted to say that!

There was a brief pause where the twin both sucked in a sharp intake of breath at the same time, before they started moving in tandem. William fucked him steadily, adoringly, making sure to rub long and hard against his prostate with each slam, drawing out deep moans from Wilson's throat. Maxwell took both his dick and Wilson's into his hand, pumping with the same pace as William's thrusts. The solid presence of their bodies on both his front and back - a prison of flesh and bones - kept Wilson effectively trapped, and couldn't do anything but accept the wave after wave of sensations they inflicted upon him. Wilson felt delirious with their tantalising scent burning into his lungs with each inhale. The pleasure was ungodly, encompassing and inescapable - his mind swirled at how good it felt, euphoria overtook him in its intoxicating embrace, imbuing into his every veins, every fiber, every cell of his being. Simultaneously, two sets of teeth sunk into his shoulders, flooding his brain with venom. William's cock hitting home as Maxwell did that wicked movement with his fingers, a twist of wrist with his thumb pressed _just so_ into the slit of his cock and then Wilson was coming with a broken whine, his world exploded into blinding ecstasy as his cock pulsed from the shattering, cracking thunder of it. 

Wilson must have blacked out for a bit, because when he came to, he was neatly tucked under the blanket, clean and cozy. There were distant and murmured voices, a conversation that his muddled mind couldn't make any sense out of.

"It's time for you to tell him, Will. I think he's ready." A snort. "More than ready, in fact."

"He's adorable, not stupid. He'll find out sooner or later if this continues on. Although I'd immensely enjoy his reactions when that happens—"

"If he's that special to you— As long as it makes you happy—"

"Don't be silly, Will." A laugh. "You both belong to me."

Then Wilson could held onto his consciousness no longer. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Wilson still wasn't sure what happened was a fever dream or what. It felt so _real_ , and a wicked part of him _wanted_ to it be real, but there was no way William would— Wilson's face flamed at the memories. It must be Maxwell's devilish power of suggestion - inebriated by venom, it'd be too easy for him to entice Wilson's deeply hidden desires into a hallucination that felt like the real thing. Especially after what had occurred when they were dancing earlier. It must be one of his elaborate scheme to torment Wilson for his twisted pleasure. 

But something else nagged at his mind, a chain of seemingly irrelevant events that felt inexorably connected by an invisible string. If Wilson could just reach out and grab it… He felt like he was very _close_ to grab it--

"Mr. Higgsbury?" A servant suddenly knocked on the door of his study, startling him out of his train of thought. "The Masters demand your immediate presence at the living room, sir."

"Yes, I'll be right there!"

Now that was definitely odd. Usually, William or Maxwell would directly drop by his room to tell him they need him for something. Feeling his stomach rolled with a sense of foreboding, Wilson went.

When Wilson stepped in, the twin were sitting side by side on the couch, hand in hand. William avoided looking at him, while Maxwell sat straight, regarding Wilson with contemplation.

"I'm here," Wilson swallowed, feeling trepidation and dread rising in his throat. Was this about what happened yesterday? Did Maxwell finally decide to punish him? What would they do to him? 

"Come, Wilson. Close the door behind you." Maxwell said, dark eyes bored into Wilson with a calm severity. "There's something we must discuss." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO TEMPTED to write Wilson getting DP for the last part LMFAO but the preparation gonna be really long and I wanted it to mirror what happened when they danced but smuttier ;) Alas I didn't do it. 
> 
> They gonna have fun and fully consent sex in the next chapter (FINALLY). What do you want to see? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson gets mad. William gets dicked. Maxwell gets to watch ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, many complications happened, one of which involving me having to scrap the 3000+ words I have done to rewrite the whole thing all over again. Decided to add another chapter because my feeble brain refuses to process this much ridiculously gratuitous porn in one go RIP

“Well, I don’t really mind, but now?” 

“Yes, now.” Maxwell said, “Strip.”

Wilson’s eyes darted between both of them. William had blushed crimson, while Maxwell’s face stayed placid and indifferent, almost bored. He sighed, knowing the older vampire wouldn’t change his mind, and starting to take off his jacket. He draped it carefully over the back of the armchair, as Maxwell disliked sloppy manners. His waistcoat was next, followed by his tie. It felt… overbearingly obscene, slowly taking off his clothes with the twin’s eyes bored into him, and Wilson couldn’t help the warmth stirring in his loin. A small smile had quirked up Maxwell’s mouth - he was definitely enjoying the show. He didn’t dare to look at William, afraid that his traitorous mind would come up with some erotic fantasy and then it would be impossible to hide the hardness in his trousers. It only came to him when he had finished opening half of the buttons on his shirt that Maxwell didn’t tell him how much he was supposed to strip down. He decided to leave it at that. 

Maxwell raised an eyebrow as he stopped, but didn’t order him to strip further. Wilson honestly was going to bite him later - the excruciatingly painful way - if the vampire had made him go completely nude in front of William. Knowing the infuriating vampire, he’d probably enjoy it, anyway.

“Come,” Maxwell commanded, shifting to leave a space for Wilson in the middle of them. Wilson felt the back of his neck heated up at the last memories involving being trapped between the twins.

“You are going to watch?” He asked incredulously.

“Supervise.” Maxwell rolled his eyes, beginning to sound exasperated, “Now sit.”

Faintly hot under his collar, Wilson situated himself between the twins. Maxwell scooted closer, crowding him into William, and Wilson had to hold back the urge to bark at the older vampire. He was doing this on purpose to toy with him, he must be. He pressed back against Maxwell, back to chest, just so that he wouldn’t be fully squished into William’s body - their chests were inexplicably close, barely an inch away from each other. To his surprise, William didn’t move away to make the situation less awkward - he could feel William’s soft thighs against his own, and he hoped his face wasn’t flushed as hotly as he was feeling. 

“You know what to do, pet.” Maxwell breathed into his ear. God, why he had to use _that_ voice! That low, velvety voice that always brought with it sinful promises in their bedroom later. There was no way he didn’t know the effects he was having on Wilson right now. Wilson turned his head to the side to bare his neck, and also to give Maxwell an accusing glare over his shoulder, which the vampire snorted at - he was clearly amusing himself at Wilson’s expense.

“Are you… really alright with this?” William asked. It was the first time he had spoken up since Wilson was summoned for this. His voice was laced with concern.

“Yes, it’s fine, Will.” From what Charlie had taught him and what he had seen for himself, it was normal for vampires from the same hive to share blood with each other. He had been drinking from Maxwell as well as Maxwell had been drinking from him, and he had drunk from Charlie before, under Maxwell’s permission. At least this was better than the ritual, where he had to let a group of strangers digging into his neck.

William leaned in as Maxwell pulled his collar open wide, and Wilson sucked in a deep inhale to calm himself. He wasn’t scared, not really, he trusted William - he couldn’t trust himself to not react in an inappropriate way like he did the last time William drank from him, however. With their proximity this time, there would be no way William wouldn’t realize what was happening, and that would open a whole can of worms that Wilson would rather not having to deal with.

He shivered as he felt the tentative brush of William’s lips on his neck, cursing his oversensitivity towards the younger twin. Grabbing his chin, Maxwell tilted his face up to capture his lips, and Wilson was glad he did that because he couldn’t hold back his shameful moan - but at least he could pretend it was because of the kiss and totally irrelevant to the feeling of William’s teeth sinking into his tender flesh. Maxwell continued kissing him, all slick and debauched heat as William sucked softly on his neck between gentle swipe and lap of his tongue, and if Wilson wasn’t turned on before, he sure as hell fully hard now. Arousal washed over him like molten lava, and he gasped loudly when a hand pressed against the front of his trousers. It must be Maxwell - he wanted to yell at the older vampire to stop, because William was- _William was going to see_ \-- but the depravity of that thought sparked a red hot spike of sensation down his spine instead. Clever fingers started to fondle him, grounding the heel of his palm against the head and Wilson trembled from head to toe with pleasure, helpless and trapped, desperately struggling to hold back his voice. 

Head swimming with lust, he felt William’s fang pulling out. Panicked shot through him and he grabbed Maxwell’s wrist in an attempt to make him stop. Maxwell stilled, his hand staying right where it was, and Wilson didn’t know what to think about that - on one hand he fully covered up Wilson’s prominent erection from William’s view; on the other, there was absolutely no way William wouldn’t realize what was going on with Maxwell’s hand being _right there._ He looked up, an awkward apology tumbling halfway out of his mouth when William’s expression made him _freeze._

He had seen _that look_ many times before, in the middle of sex: half-lidded eye dark and fully blown with wants, messy bang draping over his eyes with a faint blush on his cheeks. William’s lips glistened with saliva, lusciously full and invitingly ajar, the barest hint of white fangs peeking out and Wilson couldn’t help himself, he wanted—

Grabbing William’s collar, Wilson yanked him down, sealing their lips together in a heated, hungry kiss - finally, _finally._ He drank in the exquisite taste - his own blood mixing with the familiarity of William’s mouth, tracing the shape of William’s fangs with the tip of his tongue before plunging in, savouring every little bit of William that he could reach. Instead of pushing Wilson away, William dipped his head, trembling and moaning into his mouth - the tiny, helpless noises that he made drove Wilson wild. Threading his fingers into raven locks, he pressed William in and kissed him thoroughly until William was a pliant mass of heat quivering in his arms.

“Having fun?” Maxwell’s amused voice whispered into his ear, and Wilson reluctantly tore his lips away to growl. “Shut up!”

“Oh, feeling brave, are we?” Maxwell goaded.

“ _Livid.”_ Wilson corrected him as he sat up, “How long have you two been sneaking behind my back?”

William paled instantly, while Maxwell _glowed_ with pride, without an ounce of shame. “Clever little scientist! I knew you’d make the connection eventually.”

“Do you think I wouldn’t be able to tell the differences after all the time I spent kissing and shagging you?” He shot a hand behind William’s back and roughly grabbed a fist full of arse, making the vampire yelp. “I might be inebriated with venom, but I still remember this feeling, especially when it happened just _last night._ ”

“In all honesty, if you were that obtuse after this literal bone I threw you, I’d have kicked you out then spent a month fucking you out of William’s system.” 

“Only a month?” 

“ _At best_.” Maxwell smirked.

“I’m still right here, you know.” William said tentatively.

“I’m mad at you too,” Wilson glared at him, and William shut up. At least he had the temerity to look guilty. “I can’t believe this!”

“I don’t get your temper tantrum, pet,” Maxwell drawled, and Wilson could practically _hear_ him rolling his eyes. “If I wasn’t mistaken - and I’m definitely not, you were - and have just been - enjoying yourselves immensely with both of us. You even admitted that you wanted it last night, did you not?”

“You don’t get—You don’t get _why_ I'm mad?” He pushed the twins away and stood up, “First of all, if you had _simply_ asked me, we could have worked it out and come up with an agreement benefiting everyone instead of this whole scheme, which I’m certain was solely devised for Maxwell’s entertainment.” Glaring at Maxwell’s smug grin, Wilson seriously considered if punching him in the face was worth the punishment the older vampire might enact upon him in the dungeon later. “Second of all, I _can’t_ believe William has been fucking me for _weeks_ without me _being fully sober to completely enjoy it.”_

“What?” William blurted out.

“What?” Wilson turned to him with the full force of his rage, and William clammed up, “Do you know _how long_ I have been—What kind of _suffering_ I have gone through to _not_ pin you against the nearest surface and absolutely ravish you—” William blushed furiously, which only drove Wilson on. “—especially whenever you look like _that_ ?” He pointed his finger at William accusingly. Maxwell nodded along in understanding from where he sat. Wilson turned to him as well and started yelling, “And I know you find all this very amusing. You could be really mean sometimes, which I understand, but this is truly crossing the line, Maxwell, you know that?” Maxwell’s smile faltered slightly, although he still successfully kept up a calm appearance. Wilson threw his arms in the air, “Charlie was right! Being with you two is so _trying!"_ Huffing furiously, Wilson announced, “I’m going to her place!”

“What?” The twins both said in unison, but Wilson was already turning away and made his way towards the door. Two hands grabbed him at once, which he tried and failed to shake off. “Let go!” He snarled, fully baring his fangs.

“Now, now, pet, there’s no need to be so—” Maxwell considered his words carefully, “I understand that you are mad, but we can sort this out.” 

“Wilson!” William gave him that pitiful, desperate, near-tear look _again,_ and Wilson felt himself waver. “Don’t go, please!”

“Are you sorry?” He directed it toward both of them, with finality, “Because you two literally deceived me and toyed with me for _weeks,_ and if you aren’t feeling a least bit sorry for that, then I’m not sure I can stay here any longer.”

“I’m sorry,” William caved immediately, of course. “I truly am. I don’t know what to do to make it up to you, but if you want anything, I’ll—” He looked genuinely sad, like a kicked puppy, which helped to make Wilson deflated slightly. Turning to Maxwell, he stared at the older vampire expectantly. 

“I—apologize.” Maxwell sounded like he was trying his best to not gag, but at least he said it properly. “I shouldn’t have toyed with you in such an… inappropriate way for my entertainment,” Wilson narrowed his eyes at him. “And I shouldn’t have dragged William into it.” He admitted between his teeth, which seriously could be considered a commendable effort on his part.

“Good! Now let go of me!” He said, and the twins released his arms. Going back inside, he threw himself down an armchair, folding his arms in front of his chest and making a point of not looking at them, because he was still fuming. He could hear them exchanging hushed whispers - too intelligible for him to pick up from where he sat - before they both approached him, William taking up a spot behind the chair while Maxwell kneeled down beside him so that they were on the same eye level. 

"Wilson," He used his sweet voice, placing a hand on Wilson's knee. Wilson stubbornly turned away from him, but he was willing to listen to what Maxwell had to say.

"We're truly regretful that our thoughtless actions have upsetted you so. We should have considered your feelings on the matter." William continued, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We won't ask for your forgiveness so soon, but let us make it up to you, hmm?" Maxwell's hand began to rub soothing circles on his knee. Wilson glanced at him, and that suggestive look, that deviously charming smirk told him enough of what Maxwell was offering. The vampire lowered his voice, his tone dripping with sin, "We'll make it good for you, we promise."

 _We._ Damn Maxwell and his power of manipulation - he knew exactly what was the most tempting thing he could use to his advantage! Wilson couldn't deny that the offer was utterly irresistible - this was the perfect opportunity for him to pay back without being punished for it while also getting his hands on both of the twins, because Lord helped him, he wanted them, _still._ It was two birds with one stone. This golden chance might never land on his laps again.

Mind already coming up with all the delightful possibilities this arrangement could bring, Wilson pretended like he wasn't fully convinced yet, "What do you have in mind?" He raised an eyebrow.

  
  


*****

  
  


“Wil-Wilson, enough!” William’s voice was stifled by the pillow, and with the way his hair falling haphazardly, the only part of him Wilson could see was the tip of his flushed ears. There was no mistake what he was asking for, however, with the way his body pushing back greedily, thighs trembling, “Enough already, please!” 

Humming, Wilson ignored his imploring sobs to return to the task at hand, where his fingers were working in and out of William’s hot entrance at a leisure pace. “Wilson!” William tried again, “Just put it in, _please!_ ” Wilson was certain that William was using his best pleading face and voice, and had Wilson let him lying down on his back, with the display of William’s needy, desperate expression fully in view, Wilson would have given in much too soon. He had no doubt that William could be as cunning as Maxwell to get what he wanted - contradicted to his usual reserved demeanor, he begged in bed rather shamelessly, and knew exactly just what to say, to do, what tone to abuse to drive Wilson mad - which Wilson found unbearably hot and endearing at the same time. 

“I don’t know, Will,” He jammed his fingers against that spot, delighted in the high-pitched whine wobbling out of William’s mouth, “With how terrible you have been to me, do you think you deserve it?”

“Now, now, don’t be mean to poor William, pet. You have been teasing him for a long while already.” Maxwell said from where he was watching beside the bed, “Hasn’t he been punished enough?” Face leaning on one hand, his posture was a flawless portrait of indifference and disinterest, but the wet patch dwelling in front of his trousers betrayed how much the older vampire had been enjoying the show. It might have started to get painful for him now with the way his throbbing erection still trapped in the confine of fabric, but Wilson had demanded clearly that he wasn’t to touch himself until Wilson allowed him to - it was meant to be a punishment for him, just like how Wilson mercilessly tormenting William with pleasure was a punishment for the younger twin.

Wilson pretended to be contemplating, “True, he has been really sorry for his actions, unlike you. I suppose he deserves something for his sincerity.” Wilson hummed, pulling his fingers out. “You should really learn from him, Max.” Maxwell simply scoffed at the notion.

Wilson parted William’s asscheeks with his thumbs, revealing his glistening, twitching entrance. William moaned hopefully, but Wilson wouldn’t give it to him now - not yet, anyway, until he fulfilled all the filthiest fantasies he dreamed of doing to the other vampire. Leaning in, he bit the soft flesh, feeling William’s body jerk at the unexpected action. He sucked and gnawed the spot for a bit, leaving a little bruise, before swiping his tongue across the mark to sooth it. Didn’t stop there, he traced a slick line across the smooth skin, until—William made a choked noise as Wilson swirled his tongue around the rim. He thrusted it in roughly, meeting no resistance with how loose William already was. His lips pressed against William's hole, tongue burying deep inside his ass, lapping and caressing and prodding until William was writhing, grounding his hips back, wanting more. 

“Wilson!” As Wilson pulled away to catch a breath, William begged, a different tone this time - a long, breathy drawl of his name, almost like a sweet purr. He reached down and - oh, he was _good_ at this - spreading himself open wide, offering himself up. "Put it in already, please, _please!_ Fill me up!" Faced with that unholy erotic display, Wilson had to bite down on the inside of his mouth until he tasted blood so he wouldn’t throw his plan out of the window to plunge into William and fuck him into a wrecked mess. 

“Oh, you are truly desperate for it, aren’t you Will?” 

Wilson’s voice was strained with self-restraint, and he was glad that William was still burying his face into the pillow and couldn’t see the undeniable flush of excitement on his cheeks. Like this, William looked good enough to eat: His alabaster back stretched out, creating a fine curl, quivering with needs, pale pink scars glistening with sweat under the light - Wilson would have to ask about those later. A lovely flush decorated his shoulders, his ears, his straining neck, and Wilson could tell that his whole face was red right now. He laid down, pulling William into his arms so that every inch of their bodies were pressed into each other, back to chest - the familiar position that they always did whenever William snuck into his bed at night, pretending to be Maxwell, except their dynamic was reversed this time. 

“How long have you been thinking about this, hm?” He whispered into William’s ear, lowering his voice so that only they could hear. “Since the time I kissed you?” William shook his head silently.

“Oh, that’s cute.” Wilson chuckled, “Still, you could have just talked to me, Will. Why didn’t you?”

“You… said very clearly that you thought about me as a good friend,” William confessed in a tiny voice, “I didn’t want to upset you and ruin things between us.” 

“I’m upset now.” Wilson said, reminding William of what started this. “And you know why.”

“I know,” William sighed, “I’m so sorry.” 

“Can you be good for me from now on?” Wilson murmured, pressing his full length snugly between William’s backside, excruciatingly close to where he wanted it to go - a cruel temptation, a delicious promise. Sucking in a sharp gasp, William nodded obediently.

“Then, show me how good you can be, Will,” Wilson crooned, sultry voice rolling the name sensuously on his tongue, and William shivered. He rolled his hips languidly, letting his prick rub teasingly along the cleft of William's bottom. William’s shoulders jerked as he whimpered, toes curling, cock twitching just from that small suggestive movement. “Show me you deserve it.”

Maxwell had agreed to give Wilson full control just for the night as the way to make it up to the young scientist. He had been toying with William while making Maxwell watch, not allowed to do anything, which was admittedly a very clever and creative improvisation, as far as befitting punishment went - it both pleased Maxwell and ensured his cooperation, his immobility was torturously arousing and only added onto the delicious anticipation. It made him high with pent-up lust, his skin tingling, buzzing with unsated want and if he could just reach down and touch himself he was pretty sure it’d have taken him no time at all to come in his trousers at the marvelous debauchery playing out in front of him. But they were both turned away from him now and whispering to each other in a voice too low for him to decipher. Maxwell frowned - he liked the mischievous young vampire well enough, but William was unarguably more important to him, and if he thought Wilson was going too far he wouldn’t hesitate in breaking the deal. He was starting to wonder if he should interfere when they started moving again, rearranging themselves on the bed. William still looked fine, eager and willing, so Maxwell sat back against his chair, resuming watching them.

Using a pillow to support his back, Wilson leaned against the headboard, making himself comfortable with his legs outspread. William slid in between them, his eyelids fluttered as he let out a trembling, almost inaudible sigh at the sight of Wilson’s flushed erection, a bead of pre-cum glistening at the tip. 

Having those full, enticing lips so close to his aching cock - Wilson needed to take a moment to get himself under control, his chest heaving with excited breaths. “Get it nice and wet for me,” He licked his lips, “You can do that much, can’t you Will?”

Nodding, William lowered himself and nuzzled at him. He mouthed at it first with chaste kisses, tongue exploring over the vein protruding down the underside before dragging all the way up to the head, sliding between Wilson’s slit and lapping up the liquid there. His tongue flexed over the tip, the skin smooth and hot as he swirled around it lovingly before engulfing it in his mouth and sucking softly. Wilson’s fingers threaded into his hair, so William swallowed him down further without needing to be pushed, flattening his tongue around the thick intrusion, earning him a throaty curse from Wilson. His fingers tightened. It was utterly unfair how both of the twins were unbelievably good at sex. William was working his cock with skillful movements that absolutely couldn’t have been legal, it was so much better than Wilson’s wildest imagination and Wilson couldn’t help but thrust into his wet, welcoming mouth. William _hummed_ around him, making muffled, happy noises at being used - the vibration of his throat sent pleasure boiling in Wilson’s abdomen. He was going to come soon if he didn’t do something.

“Stop!” Wilson said, and William stopped. A bit reluctantly, he pulled off Wilson slowly with an obscene pop, gazing up at Wilson with heavy-lidded eyes, his pupils fully blown, burning with unabashed lust under his long eyelashes. His cheeks were a lovely shade of red; spit dripped down his chin, a delicate, glistening string of saliva connecting his wet, swollen bottom lip with Wilson’s slicked cock. It was breathtaking, and Wilson’s heart flipped at how beautiful he looked like this.

“You did well, Will. So good for me,” William lighted up at the praise. “Come,” Wilson grinned, barely containing his obvious excitement, “Sit.” He gripped the base of his erection, holding it straight up.

What he didn’t expect was how William took it literally and without any more preamble, completely impaling himself on Wilson’s cock in one smooth movement. They both hissed loudly - stars sparked and danced in front of Wilson’s eyes, while William’s voice quivered with bliss and a note of discomfort at the same time. 

“Are you alright?” Wilson asked after a moment of silence where he regained his composure. William nodded weakly, but his shoulders were tense. Wilson leaned forward and kissed him, slow and gentle, to comfort him. “Relax, Will,” he said when they parted, “You are going to hurt yourselves.”

“Hhnng, I can’t—” Wilson inhaled sharply as William shifted on his laps, “I can’t wait any longer!” William lifted himself up slowly before sinking down again, burying it to the hilt inside his body, and Wilson forgot to breath completely. He was all but sucked into the hot, gentle pressure of William’s entrance, his insides fervently pulsing and anchoring around Wilson’s throbbing length, fully encased him in the tight heat. 

“Will!” Wilson moaned, pressing his face into William’s chest to take a long, exhilarating breath of his intoxicating scent. He lapped at the drops of sweat there, sucking and biting on his pectorals as William kept going. Wilson wondered if he could come just from watching William bouncing eagerly on his cock, feeling the vampire’s body tightening around his shaft again and again, hot, tight, soft and perfect. He let William set the pace and do as he pleased until William’s mouth twisted into a frustrating snarl, his cock dripping and straining on his marble stomach. He shifted the angle several times, but it seemed he still couldn’t get what he wanted.

“Wilson, can you—” He panted, desperation bleeding into his voice, “I want—ah, I need—”

“Of course, Will,” Smiling, he held William’s waist with one hand and wrapped the other around the vampire’s hard member. With William sinking down, he bucked his hips and the long wail of ecstasy William made could have probably been heard from heaven - back arching, his internal muscles clamping down, squeezing Wilson to the point of almost painful. William quickly picked up the pace with vigor, chasing his release, each movement pushed his cock into Wilson’s firm grip, then grounding himself down on his laps, crying out whenever Wilson drove himself in deep, grinding harshly against that spot inside of him just like he asked for. Wilson gasped at how incredible it felt, hot sweats running down his temple - the delirious intensity of it had him reeling, setting desire scorching through his guts. 

“ _William!_ ” Sensing the vampire’s imminent climax, Wilson rasped out, reminding him of their arrangement. Obediently, William leaned forward, twisting his body to place his bare neck right in front of Wilson’s mouth. His scent was overwhelming - sweet and intoxicating, laced with heady arousal and damp sweat. Wilson’s mouth watered and he latched onto the offered flesh instantly, moaning out loud as warm blood flooded his mouth. William tasted just as divine as he smelled, like fine wine, cinnamon and honey, cloves and licorice, and Wilson yearned to burn the flavor on his tongue. He sunk his teeth in further, flushing William’s system with a wave of venom to numb the pain, rocking into him, deep, so deep, his hand pumping him just right, just so, and then the vampire was coming in thick, violent spurts over both their stomachs. The rhythmic clenching of William around him combined with the euphoria his blood brought pushed Wilson over the edge as well, and he shuddered, emptying into William’s eager body.

As they came down from the high, Wilson pulled his fangs out to capture William’s lips, and they kissed slowly, languidly, enjoying the quiet, intimate, blissful moment of the aftermath together. 

Of course, the mandatory interruption of the universe must come to them in the form of Maxwell’s grating voice, “I’m still right here, you know.” Rolling his eyes, Wilson scowled. He now fully believed Maxwell felt that it was his lifelong mission to sour the nicest of mood once in a while.

“See, you always ruin it by opening your big mouth at the worst timing possible.”

“Really?” Maxwell raised a mocking eyebrow, “I don’t see you complaining about me ‘opening my big mouth’ when I was sucking you down my throat, or when I—”

“Gosh, you’re so infuriating when you are sexually frustrated!” Wilson grumbled. William turned away to discreetly chuckle at that. “You are lucky I like how skillful that mouth can be when its owner chooses to not to be so insufferable.” 

Grinning, Maxwell opened his mouth wide, lithe pink tongue flicked out, tracing the row of his upper teeth in a clearly salacious manner, “And I’m sure a genius of your caliber would know how to put this skillful mouth to better use, wouldn’t you?”

“But of course,” Wilson, clever as he was, didn’t fail to successfully understand the insinuation under not-so-subtle context, and gesturing at Maxwell, “Come to bed, Max. It’s your turn to show me how good you can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll explain my HC of their dynamic in this fic.
> 
> Maxwell: Mostly top. When he deigns to bottom - which happens once in a blue moon, he's a snarky demanding pillow princess that acts like it's the honor of your life that he even considers letting you stick it in him while still making you do all the work. He's dominant in both position.  
> William: Switch with a preference to bottom. He's vanilla service top when he tops. He acts every part the perfect cute, coy, submissive bottom but he's as manipulative in bed as Maxwell is manipulative anywhere else. He turns feral if he gets pushed far enough.  
> Wilson: Switch. Very open-minded and flexible with whatever his partner wants, and very creative with getting his own pleasure out of everything. His comfort zone is the size of the raging sun. He likes to challenge Maxwell and happy to take charge with William.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson has Problems. The biggest ones are called Maxwell and William Carter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically about 5000 words of unnecessarily gratuitous porn.

Tightening his fingers in raven locks, Wilson sighed contentedly as Maxwell pulled and nipped at the thin skin of his Adam’s apple with his teeth. He pressed the older vampire’s face into the junction between his shoulder and neck, encouraging Maxwell to bite and suck there, and the vampire didn’t disappoint. Sharp, brilliant flares of pain shot down Wilson’s spine, making his cock throb again with interest. Maxwell bent lowered, dragging his tongue across Wilson’s chest until he caught a nipple between his lips, and Wilson grinned. The older vampire looked good like this, kneeling on the bed in front of Wilson, hands bound behind his back by shadow tendrils - the exact replica of Wilson during the traditional ritual, albeit a lot less clothed. Of course, Maxwell could free himself if he wanted to, but none of them intended to spoil this game too soon. Wilson had no doubt that his Sire was only indulging this for his own pleasure, and wouldn’t hesitate to cheat and break his binding in the blink of an eye.

The bed dipped behind him. Wilson didn’t need to turn around to know that William was back after he finished cleaning up. Reaching around, he grabbed William’s hip and pulled him close, pressing their body together. Humming, William slotted his mouth behind Wilson’s earlobe, starting to kiss up and down the side of his neck. His hands trailed down Wilson’s side, holding his hips loosely and squeezing the soft flesh there. Meanwhile, Maxwell went even lower, leaving a wet trail of saliva over Wilson’s abdomen. He stopped, mischievous eyes flicked to William’s over Wilson’s right shoulder. That moment was enough for them to share a look - or it was their freaky telepathic ability to understand each other without words. Wilson heard the telltale hiss of the shadows - inky-black swirling and covering William’s hands, his nails turning into claws, their sharp tips digging into Wilson’s hips. He took a sharp breath.

“No need to be afraid.” William said with a gentle tone.

“You have worked with Will long enough to know how skillful he is with his hands, pet.” Maxwell said with a lazy drawl. 

He did. He had seen William slowly and precisely peeling open the torso of an adult man, all the while keeping him alive and lucid. It was breathtaking to watch. Those long fingers were now drawing lines up and down his chests and abdomen, and Wilson knew them well: the outline of his muscles, the hollow between his bones, the places where William could easily cut him open and take him apart. It wouldn’t kill him - vampires didn’t die that easily - but the thought of being so vulnerable underneath those beautiful, marvelous hands made him shiver.

William chose that moment to press a claw in, and Wilson felt the bite of it dragging a line along the curve of his 10th rib, his breath stuttering in his chest. The feeling was surprisingly similar to that of a surgical knife - a hot, smooth, fluid cut which immediately soothed by Maxwell’s mouth, his tongue lapping up the tiny trickle of blood before he sucked softly. When he pulled away, the skin had already sealed up, glistening with cooling saliva, leaving behind a faint ache like that of a tender bruise. They did it carefully, methodically, each cut deeper than the last, until Wilson lost the struggle to remain still and jerked at the sensation, gasping for breath, blood rushing to each cut, all over his body, the heat of it too much for him to bear, as the pointed tip of Maxwell’s tongue flickered across the gap of the wound, feeling his pulse thrumming beneath the skin. A whine caught in his throat.

“You have seen everything the human body has to offer, pet. Cut them open, pulled them apart, weighted them on scale. Broke and played with and desecrated them.” Maxwell's voice was a honeyed murmur, “But you have never seen your own before, have you?”

“Have you?” Wilson breathed.

Maxwell looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. The grin on his red-smeared lips was enough of an answer.

“Will did it, of course.” He said casually, like he was telling Wilson about how William made him a cup of eggnog on a cold winter night, “I wouldn’t have trusted anybody else to perform such a task.” 

“I wonder how I always let you talk me into your most idiosyncratic of whims, Max.” William sighed over Wilson's shoulder.

“Ohh, but you were _so_ good at it. You should have seen him, pet, how perfectly composed he was. His hands didn’t even tremble a slightest bit, eyes gleamed with rapt attention - unfaltering, unyielding - _that gaze_ cut into your skin deeper, sweeter than the sharpest of knives ever could.” Maxwell mused, his dark eyes glistened with delight at the memories, “That’s one of the reasons he’s my most favourite.”

“And how—” William dug a new line along his hip bone, and Wilson stuttered, “How did your insides look?”

“Oh,” Maxwell laughed, “Wouldn’t you want to know?”

Grabbing his wrist, William lifted Wilson’s hand up and pressed it against Maxwell’s mouth. Wilson should have resisted - he was supposed to be in charge here - but the look on Maxwell’s face made him falter. Maxwell placed a mock kiss on the back of his hand, before he opened his mouth wide and William pushed Wilson’s fingers in, the glide made easy by the wetness of saliva.

“He is surprisingly warm inside,” William whispered into his ear, and Wilson’s eyelids fluttered as he let out a breathy, almost inaudible gasp. “Squishy, soft, slick.” The velvety heat of Maxwell’s mouth closed around his fingers, sucking, pliant tongue twisting between the space of his index and middle finger as Maxwell swallowed him all the way to the knuckles. “So very, very alive, you can hear his heart beating, _see_ it pulsing sluggishly with sweet, delicious blood.” William’s claws grazed his chest, so close to his heart, and Wilson’s stomach jumped. A bead of precum slid down from the tip of his cock. 

“His bones are beautiful, proportionate. Easy to get to, as he doesn’t have much muscles or flesh.” William pressed onto his stomach, over the rectus abdominis - which was firm enough to give a bit of resistance. “You are better built than him on that front.” His voice was calm, so calm, and Wilson could tell he was thinking about _Wilson’s_ body structure. It really, _really_ shouldn’t turn him on - how William contemplated cutting him up and studying him - but it was also _William_ , and Wilson had seen how he worked! The precision of his movements, the meticulous care behind them, the perfect attention to every little detail, the unholy gracefulness of those fingers was so hedonistically alluring and sinfully gratifying that it made Wilson feel breathless. 

“Will,” His trembling voice came out almost like a squeak, and he could feel the soft rumbling of a snicker around his fingers where they were still lodged inside Maxwell’s mouth, “I want your fingers in me.”

“Of course,” William kissed his neck, “Anything for you.”

William left them to fetch the lube. Breathing hard through his nose, he yanked Maxwell up, and a pained growl slipped from the vampire’s lips. Wilson grinned, making sure Maxwell knew that he did it on purpose, which earned him a warning glare. Wilson’s other hand - still slick with Maxwell’s saliva - slid down his chest, circling a perk nipple before crawling across his abdomen to brush the coarse thatch of hair between the vampire’s crotch, although not touching the part that was aching to be touched. Maxwell hummed appreciatively, edging him on. Wilson smirked, and finally, finally closing his fingers around the base of Maxwell’s throbbing erection. He gave it several nice, loving squeezes, drawing a satisfied hiss out of Maxwell, only to abruptly release it when William was back behind him. In that moment, Maxwell looked like he was a hair away from lunging at his neck, so Wilson tightened his fingers in the man’s hair, keeping his head still. 

“Now, now, weren’t you the one who always complained that I was impatient in bed?” Oh, that look! _That look_ told Wilson that Maxwell would no doubt get his revenge by doing wildly creative, unspeakable things to him later, hopefully in one of his fun rooms instead of the dungeon and preferably ending up with Wilson still in one piece, but it was totally worth that _priceless_ expression on his face right now. “Shh,” He cooed, stroking Maxwell’s hair, “The main event hasn’t even started.”

“Is it going to start sometime around this century?” Maxwell rolled his eyes exasperatedly. 

“Most likely.” Wilson chuckled fondly, aligning them to wrap his hand around both of their shafts. “Now be quiet.”

He pressed their mouths together, tender, at first, coaxing Maxwell to play along before he pulled at Maxwell’s lower lip with his teeth with a little more pressure than was painless. As he shoved his tongue down the vampire’s throat, Maxwell - the beautiful, prissy, endearing bastard that he was - bit down onto it until their kiss was filled with the copper tang of Wilson’s blood. That was more like it. 

While they were busy, William’s fingers pressed into Wilson, swift but gentle, and the familiar feeling of being filled stirred up a wave of lust in Wilson’s abdomen. William worked him open with deft and clever movements, the quick efficiency of someone who knew what he was doing - and Wilson again was immensely thankful for the centuries of sex experience the twins had, especially when William twisted his fingers and pressed them _right there, just so_. He rocked back against them, letting his cock and Maxwell’s glide against each other in a sloppy, loose hold - enough for the friction to feel good, but not drive the vampire over the edge too soon. Craning his neck, he whispered into Maxwell’s ears, and chuckled at the telltale hiss of the shadow binding being undone.

Maxwell and William must have some sort of telepathic connection, he was sure of it, for when Maxwell pressed his fingers at Wilson’s entrance, they were already slicked up and Wilson couldn’t determine when it could have happened between the short time Maxwell freed himself and put his hand there, given that no words had been exchanged between the twins. The first one slid in alongside William’s two others without too much resistant, and Wilson thought their movements would be clumsy and difficult, but it wasn’t. He wondered if it was because of the weird telepathic connection (again - need more evidence) or that it wasn’t the first time they had done this. The second finger had him hissing, tossing his head against William’s chest - it wasn’t too much, not entirely, but it was a tight fit, and it burned slightly. The twins stilled altogether, giving him some time to adjust. 

“Easy,” William murmured, stroking his side soothingly.

“Breathe, pet,” Maxwell licked up the drop of sweat dripping down his temple, his free hand sliding up and down Wilson's back, “I know you can take more than that. And you do want to, don’t you?”

He did want to, badly. Clenching his eyes shut, Wilson breathed steadily through his nose until he got used to it. 

When the twins picked up the pace again, it was slow and careful. Mumbling encouragements, they kissed and touched Wilson everywhere, distracting him from the initial discomfort, until the stifling pain eased into a pleasant stretch. He quaked as they pushed and pulled simultaneously, breathless moans spilling unabashedly from his lips - those long digits reached so deep, rubbing delicately against all the places inside of him that felt good, sending breathtaking sparks of pleasure coiling around his spine. He was so very full, helpless - he could almost feel every swell of their knuckles against his sensitive inner wall. His cock strained against Maxwell’s stomach, precum dripping down the pale skin of the vampire’s abdomen.

“How do you want us?” Feeling that he was ready, William asked.

Wilson blinked away the haze of arousal enveloping his mind. “Will, I want you behind me,” He licked his lips, "Max, lie back against the pillows. I want to see your face."

Wilson gasped as Maxwell withdrew his fingers a lot less gently than he could have. He shot the infuriating vampire an accusing glare, and Maxwell fluttered his eyelashes tauntingly at him, leisurely leaning back on the stack of pillows against the headboard. Maxwell was _such_ a prick sometimes, Wilson hated how unfairly sexy he looked and how that cocky smirk made his stomach clench. He threw a leg over Maxwell’s body and straddle him.

“You must have bewitched me,” He complained, “There was no way that I could like you this much otherwise.”

“I’m devastatingly handsome,” Maxwell tilted his head to the side, “And you, pal, have problems.” Oh, did Wilson have _Problems._

“Obviously, as the biggest, baddest of them all is lying right in front of me,” Wilson sighed, “And yet, despite his terrible personality and the woe he has inflicted upon me, I still want him, evidently.”

“How lucky for me.” Maxwell laughed and shifted so that his cock brushed along the cleft of Wilson’s bottom. Wilson sighed again and reached around to grab it gently, coating it with lube.

"Don't you worry about a thing, darling,” He murmured, “I'm going to take good care of you."

"Are you talking to me or my dick?" Maxwell asked.

“Are you not the same thing? Sorry, I didn’t notice.” Wilson teased. Before Maxwell could retort, he aligned the tip to his entrance and sunk down on that stiff and hot and glorious cock. That was enough to shut the vampire up - after all, Wilson had made him wait for a long, long time. Maxwell bit down on his lower lip to contain a moan as he bottomed out completely - Wilson could tell it was a moan from the way the vampire shivered. He remained there a moment, relishing in the way Maxwell panting beneath him, eyes dark and fully blown with lust, sheathed deep inside his welcoming body. Wilson always liked this part - watching the change in Maxwell’s expression, the hungry way Maxwell looked at him; it was antithetical to his usually amused, cleverly controlled face that he always showed to the world, and only more delicious for that. 

And they were only just getting started. Wilson twisted his hips, rising until Maxwell’s cock almost slipped free before impaling himself on it again and again, setting an easy, steadfast rhythm. To his surprise, William slipped to Maxwell’s side. He whispered something into Maxwell’s ear, which made the vampire’s dick twitch inside of Wilson. 

William smiled. “May I?” This he directed at Wilson. Upon receiving a nod, he brushed his bang aside - the gesture somehow both endearing and erotic - before tilting Maxwell’s face over and capture his mouth in a wet, filthy kiss.

Wilson slowed down to stare - it wasn’t his first time witnessing it, but there was always something in the way the twins kissed each other that was… hedonistic and decadent. Seeing that watching two insanely attractive men wearing the exact same face sucking on each other’s lips got him all hot and bothered and fascinated, maybe he should worry about it - his undoubtedly massive mountain of Problems. 

He pulled William away and towards him. William turned willingly, pressing their lips together, letting Wilson taste Maxwell in his saliva. He shuddered as Wilson’s fangs punctured his tongue, and Wilson drew out a mouthful of blood, holding it behind his lips. He leaned over Maxwell; the older vampire hummed appreciatively, eyes closed when Wilson poured William’s blood from his mouth down Maxwell’s throat. As Maxwell licked into his mouth, lapping up the remainder of William’s blood, he bit Maxwell’s tongue next, and the combined taste of the twins’ blood mixing together made him quake from head to toes with a loud, ecstatic moan. 

“Greedy little thing,” Maxwell snorted, “Taking without giving back your share.” He pulled Wilson’s bottom lip between his teeth and chewed onto it until it was bloody, then William joined in and they both sucked from Wilson’s mouth, passing him back and forth between them until it became blurry who it was that he was kissing.

“You are awfully relaxed, now, and a lot aroused,” Wilson’s eyes fluttered as hands ran down his sides and back, leaving sizzling trails on their way. Another pair of hands grabbed and fondled his buttocks. Wilson couldn’t really tell which hands belonged to whom, but frankly at this point he was feeling too good to care. “Looks like we won’t be needing the venom, after all.” Maxwell rolled his hips, and Wilson moaned as his cock rubbed against all the right places, sending waves of euphoria surging through his bones.

A finger was at his hole, smoothing around and tracing until it could ease its way in alongside Maxwell’s length. Wilson didn’t complain that the twins decided to take over the lead - he was too busy holding his breath when William pushed another finger in. William stretched him gradually while Maxwell rocked into him carefully, petting his hair as William’s lips caressed his neck and shoulders. One of the twin’s hands was wrapped around Wilson’s cock, giving it slow, tender strokes to ease some of the tension in his body, and Wilson tried to focus on how good it felt, the heat of flesh, the scent of blood and sweat and sex. He knew the agonizing sensation would pass as long as he didn’t let panic overwhelm him - he trusted Maxwell and William to know what to do and how to handle him.

“Are you alright?” William asked when Wilson’s body finally went pliant between them and the discomfort faded from his voice, replaced with half-moans and short mewls of pleasure. Wilson nodded; his cheeks were ruby red, his nape damp with sweat. 

“You are doing so well, pet, so good for us.”

They both pulled out of him; Wilson gasped at the sudden, yawning emptiness he felt. Large hands held his hips, shifting him, and Wilson knew what was coming,

A high, trembling moan bubbles out of his throat as they pushed in together - it helped that the firm grip on his lower body prevented him from moving with unyielding determination. It was overwhelming - his rim pulled taunt around the cocks forcing their way in, feeling every inch of them stretching him open. Wilson struggled to breath through his nose as calmly and deeply as he possibly could as the heads finally passed through and settled inside of him. The twins stilled for a brief moment, probably to see if he could take it, before they resumed their steady pace, pushing deeper into Wilson’s body. The indication of there was much more to come should have frightened him, but all Wilson could think of was how _full_ he was - he wanted to know what it was like to be stuffed to the brim, to feel the wonderful burn of being stretched to the limit, to take and take and take until he couldn’t take anymore, any longer.

He wanted them. Both of them. All of them.

"More, yes..." Wilson hissed, "Give it all to me."

“Of course.” Wet lips pressed against his forehead. His back. Hands caressed him, stroke him. “Anything you want.” So enticing, so tempting. Wilson couldn’t see, couldn’t tell them apart, too far gone to care. He could feel an almost unbearable, searing burn, but it was a precious, delicious thing, and he wouldn't give it up, wouldn’t stop. His inner muscles were constricting, trembling around the pressure, as the wider part of their erections slipped inside of him. 

"Yes. More. Keep. Going." He panted. Or maybe he screamed, he couldn’t tell. His heart was pounding so furiously behind his ribs that Wilson couldn't hear anything but a steady hum - it had never been so alive, since he was turned - and yet it still felt like he wasn’t getting enough blood to his brain at all. He felt drunk, delirious, like he was tethering on the edge of blackout from the intensity of it all. Tears started to burn at the corner of his eyes. 

“Shhh, don’t worry, we got you.”

“Our dear, adorable...”

“...pretty, greedy…”

“...little scientist.”

Wilson couldn't help the broken sob he made as finally, he felt pelvis pressing inexorably close against his backside. He was so full and stretched so wide it was almost overwhelming. He was thankful that the twin stopped to wait for him to adjust to the tremendous girth. 

“It’s alright, pet, you are doing so well.” A thumb swiped at the wetness on his cheek, then on the corner of his mouth. He blinked away the glassy layer of tears to see Maxwell then put that finger between his own lips. When he held the finger out to Wilson, there was a small cut on it that he had made with his fangs, and Wilson suckled on the wound thankfully, feeling his body loosened up a little at the familiar taste of Maxwell’s blood.

“How are you feeling?” William - perhaps? It was hard to keep track when their voice was also exactly the same - asked. He guessed it was William because of the tenderness and concerns in his voice. 

“Fucked.” He groaned. A mildly amused, slightly breathless chuckle - Maxwell’s, because the chest Wilson was lying on quaked. 

“Next time, I’ll be at the back,” Maxwell pressed his mouth against his ear and whispered in a hushed voice only Wilson could hear, “I want to watch your tight, swollen hole obscenely stretching around our cocks; watch it swallow us up, sucking us in, inch by inch by inch,” Wilson whimpered, feeling his interior tightening up around the twins, “First and foremost, I do enjoy watching you struggle. _Immensely._ ”

“It’s an astounding, breathtaking sight,” Wilson jerked when warm breath grazed his other ear, “The way your muscles strain and quiver, how your spine arches, your skin flushed, glistening with sweats,” There was something like awe in that rumbling, rich voice. “Absolutely gorgeous.” 

“I do wonder if he looks as ravishing as you did, my dear Will.” Wilson perked up at that. He turned to William - the enthusiastic wonder on his face made the vampire chuckle and place a soft kiss on his nose.

“We’ll have plenty more opportunities to find out about that, won’t we?”

“Indeed.”

They rocked together - experimentally, just a short, sharp thrust of hips - yet the intensity was enough to immediately punch all of Wilson’s breath out of his lungs. He cried out, back arching, muscles tight as a bowstring, nails scraping against the mattress. His vision went pale and blurry around the edges for a moment. Behind him, William sucked in a harsh breath, a wild tremor running down his spine as pleasure boiled in his guts from the sensation of Wilson clamping down, squeezing him with his internal muscles to the point of almost painful. 

“Does it hurt?” Maxwell asked, but his voice trembled ever so slightly, betraying how it all affected him as well. 

“No, but—” Wilson shook his head weakly, panting. “Just… give me a moment.”

“Do you need the bite?”

“I don’t know. It’s—a lot, but I...” Wilson trailed off into breathless gasps. A shiver rippled through him before he rasped out. “I want to feel all of it. All of you.”

There was an abrupt change in the air around them - a sudden drop of temperature, a hiss in the pressure - but Maxwell grabbed William’s arm and it disappeared. Wilson blinked, unsure if he imagined it or not.

“You never fail to pleasantly surprise me, pet,” Maxwell purred like a cat that got the canary, “Just a little, then, to take the edge off.”

Nodding, Wilson leaned into Maxwell, baring his neck. Fangs poised over his carotid artery, before sinking in, painless, and Wilson sighed in bliss at the heady feeling of the venom flooding his system. He could feel his locked-up muscles relax gradually, the unforgiving pressure inside of him grew into a satisfying fullness as the heat of arousal blooming through his abdomen again. 

“Yes, that’s it. A lot better now, isn’t it?” Maxwell murmured. Humming, Wilson kissed his red-smeared lips.

They started gently, just the slow increments of thrusts and withdrawals with utmost caution - it was enough to rattle Wilson. Every movement made him cry out. Wilson tried to focus, to hold onto his control - he wanted to - but they were moving in him oh so deliberately, pulling out with an infuriatingly lazy pace until only the tip lingering teasingly on the very edge of the ridge, then pushing in equally, excruciatingly slow, hot pulsing flesh dragging deliciously against his rim, rubbing so intimately against his insides and Wilson was tore in the conflict between his own instinct and mind, of _too much_ and _more_. It wasn’t quite painful, but it’s overwhelming, both the physical sensation and the awareness that what was happening to his body was beyond what it was designed for. Oh, but how Wilson wanted! He _craved_ it with every fiber of his being.

He knew he might never have this with anyone else - to put utter faith in them, without a doubt, that he could entrust himself completely, let go entirely, knowing that they’d take care of him, that he was in good hands. He understood why Maxwell had wanted William to cut him open - to be helpless and vulnerable, knowing William would put him back together again, perfect and whole. 

Fingers slid into his mouth again, and he sucked on them obediently as the twin formed a steady rhythm that borderline on the very edge of what he could take, rubbing against his prostate in a way that had him keen, his cock pulsing from the intensity of it. They backed off and pressed in again, hitting that same spot, over and over, and Wilson unravelled with each thrust, coming undone beneath their control, voice increasing in pitch and volume with every minute shift of their cocks inside of him.

“Wilson,” He wasn’t sure whose voice was that, forehead pressed against Maxwell’s collarbone. He only realized he had clenched his eyes shut when a hand cradled his cheek, a thumb wiping at his wet eyelid. The world blurred and faded as if everything boiled down to the twins’s present around and inside of him; murmuring voices and heat and flesh and pressure and pleasure twisted together into something inescapable and ungodly, filing up him inside and out until he was shaking, bursting open at the seam. Wilson’s entire body quaked as he came, spilling thick ropes of white onto their stomachs. Under him, Maxwell shuddered, nails digging into Wilson’s back as the vampire spilled inside of him, making him shiver with the sensation of blooming warmth in his guts.

Delirious, he felt one of them pulling out - Maxwell, most certainly - before an arm wrapped around his chest and he was maneuvered onto the bed, laying face down. “It’s alright, pet. We’re nearly done.”

William was gentle with him as he used Wilson’s body for his own pleasure, peppering his back and shoulders with kisses and endearments. Thighs trembling, Wilson tried to clench and push back against his thrust, his ears filled with their ragged breathing and the soft squelching sounds of William fucking into his sloppy hole. It didn’t take much time until William reached his peak, emptying into Wilson’s soft, willing body. He sighed as he felt William’s seed joining Maxwell’s, dripping down the inside of his legs.

“That’s a good look on you,” He threw a weak glance over his shoulder to see Maxwell placed a quick peek on William’s cheek, but his eyes were on Wilson, so he had no idea who the vampire was addressing - perhaps both of them. William pulled out of him then lay down by his side, stroking his face tenderly.

Wilson squeaked - literally - when he felt his cheeks being pulled apart, exposing his swollen, throbbing hole. He attempted to twist away, only to be held in place by firm, strong hands on his hips. “Maxwell!” He growled, making his defiant apparent. 

“Just lay there and look pretty, pal,” A nose nuzzled into the crack of his ass. 

The tip of the tongue swirled around his rim, pressing insistently against his entrance, plunging in easily with how loose his muscle was. Groaning, Wilson buried his face into the mattress as the hot, wet tongue moved in him, twisting and pressing. Wilson hated how good it felt, Maxwell’s tongue sliding so deeply inside him that the vampire's lips were kissing his hole. He gasped as a pair of fingers joining the tongue, delving inside without hesitation, twisting around without mercy, curling and rubbing against his hypersensitive inner walls until Wilson started trembling visibly, making strangled, helpless noises.

“You sound like you have another one in you, pet,” Maxwell drawled, his fingers didn’t cease their ministrations. Blushing, Wilson glared at him, only to have those fingers thrust against his abused prostate with a sharp precision that squeezed all the air out of his lungs.

“S-stop it!” He squirmed as Maxwell did it again, “I don’t— _I can’t_ —”

“Hmm,” Maxwell hummed, “But I _do_ enjoy watching you struggle.”

“Max!” Wilson whined pleadingly. Maxwell simply grinned down at him, and Wilson knew that he was doomed. Changing tactic, he turned to William, trying his best pleading face. Just like he thought, William softened, but before the younger twin could say anything to help him, Maxwell flipped him over, grabbing one of his legs and pushing it against his chest, pinning him down completely. Wilson gasped as a large hand grasped at his cock, slick it up with the sticky mess Maxwell had just drawn out from his hole.

“Don’t you want to see how he looks at his extreme?” Maxwell asked, and William’s breath hitched, “He wept, before, when he had a dry orgasm. And the sounds that he made—” Maxwell’s grin widened, “—was exquisite.”

Wilson practically saw his hope die a painful, excruciating death with the gleamer of interest in William’s eyes. Giving William a wounded, betrayed look, he grumbled exasperatedly, “I can’t believe this. I thought that you were sorry, but you were actually conspiring to kill me together, weren’t you?”

His cock started to stiffen in Maxwell’s hand, and he gave it an offended glare, too - the absolute traitor. Maxwell had the audacity to wink at him. “With utmost pleasure, pal,” He drawled, expertly tugging at Wilson’s flesh in a way that made him choke on the next part of his precious complaints, “With utmost pleasure.” 

Might as well shut up about it anyways, because William tilted his face over to draw him into a profoundly desirous and filthy kiss. This pair of absurdly tall, unfairly gorgeous, unbearably infuriating twins was going to be the death of him. Wilson just knew it. 

But what a way to go.

(Maxwell was right - Wilson had _Problems_ , and he had a suspicious feeling that their amount just doubled.) 

(He had no regrets. Absolutely none.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many bits, hands, legs and etc I apologize if it gets confusing. It’s not my first time writing DP, still doesn’t make it any easier.
> 
> 3800w in I realized I could have made my life 3800 times easier by writing spit-roasting instead. But alas I power-barreled through it by sheer force of will, sweats (mine), and blood (not mine).
> 
> There will be a small epilogue chapter exploring more about William - he isn’t what he seems ;) After all, he’s Maxwell’s twin brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Maxwell and William were old, possibly older than Wilson could fathom. When he was first introduced into the vampiric world, he hadn’t understood why everyone seemed to make such a big deal about Maxwell being his Sire, until he found out that he had become the youngest member of one of England's - perhaps of the world’s, as well - oldest and most notorious vampire clans. He had heard all sorts of bizarre tales about the Carters: The twins, one seen and one not, not until it was too late; the smiling devil and the shadow monster, and you couldn’t tell which one was which until they were coming for you. Maxwell, always with a sort of languid amused smirk, neither confirmed nor denied them, but from what he had seen the older vampire was capable of, Wilson firmly believed that those stories most likely weren’t  _ that  _ exasperated, unlike many other young vampires of his age seemed to think. 

He understood why they thought so - it was kind of hard to imagine the kind, mild-mannered vampire sitting in front of him as the other half of the terrifying, sinister twins. 

“Is the wine not to your liking?” William skillfully swirled the red liquid in his glass, “Do you want a different one?”

“No, it’s lovely. Thank you.” 

They had gone to the theater together - the three of them - to watch Wigfrid’s newest play. No matter how many times Wilson saw her brilliant acting, she always managed to completely captivate his attention - her expressions, her movements, her tones of voice, all artfully cultivated to perfection to bewitch the audience, tugging at their heartstrings with an irresistible imploration. Maxwell then had gone behind the stage - perhaps to commemorate the actors, or perhaps he got his eyes on some young, delicious, poor souls - and both Wilson and William weren't interested in joining whatever “fun” he’d be having, so they decided to go out for dinner.

The moment they stepped into the luxurious building, a staff member immediately manifested by their side. William spoke some words to him, and they were promptly taken to a table by the window, overlooking the beautiful garden and the grand fountain where four mineral encrusted spigots pouring water into the mouths of four equally encrusted fish. A look at the menu and Wilson knew for instant that the establishment was owned by supernaturals and that the staff knew who they were serving, given some of the rather  _ interesting  _ featured dishes that would have never been on the menu of a restaurant otherwise.

The evening passed pleasantly as they dined and wined; the manager himself came to their table to present them with a hundred-year-old bottle on behalf of the business owner. Wilson didn’t ask - he was still too young to be involved in the public or the social dealings of the nest, and frankly he wasn’t interested. 

The moment was ruined when a vampire strided towards their table. Wilson discreetly turned away to put a hand on his nose - the vampire reeked of liquor. Nodding at their uninvited guest, William smiled his placid, business smile, “Digory, it’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too, Carter, especially after you ruined my chance at independence,” Digory sneered. To Wilson’s surprise, William didn’t even flinch. 

“You and I both knew that I only gave your Sire my advice as a trusted friend. The final decision belonged to her.” William said smoothly, “And she decided that you hadn’t ready to set out and form a nest of your own. Yet. Give it another century or so, I’m sure she’ll change her mind.”

“Another century? ANOTHER century? You pretentious prick! Do you know how long I have waited? How much I have done—”

“I’d advise against making a scene in public, Digory,” Sighing, William put his silverware down, “You’d only embarrass yourselves, your Sire, and your family.”

“I’m making a scene?” Digory laughed humorously, “You are the one parading around with your brand new  _ pet.”  _

“Do not call him that!” William’s face hardened. Wilson shivered at the sudden chill in the air.

“Oh, because he’s not  _ yours, _ isn’t he? He’s your dear brother’s, but I’m sure he doesn’t mind serving two masters. He sure  _ smells  _ like a—”

“Digory!” 

The whole restaurant fell silent. Wilson startled - he had never heard William raising his voice before, nor had his face ever looked so stony and deadly. From the frightened expressions of other patrons, they shared the same ominous feeling. Some of the staff looked like they knew they should interfere - but couldn’t, out of the fear for their lives.

“Go home.” Said William. It wasn’t a request, but an order. “In honor of mine and your Sire's long-lasting good relation, I’d pretend this never happened.”

“Oh, that’s rich! Do you think I’m scared of you, the  _ lesser _ Carter twin?” Whatever Digory thought, Wilson knew others in the restaurant sure didn’t share the same opinion, if the way they were slowly backing away from their table was any indication. The air pressure changed - heavy, stifling, like the foretell of a disaster. Wilson wondered if he should duck under the table just in case. “You are nothing but Maxwell’s pale shadow, cuddled and protected like a precious princess!” Digory continued on - too blinded by drunkenness and anger for his own good, “Still, you gotta respect the man. I mean, one must be  _ something  _ to get excited about sticking his dick into a clone—”

A hiss, a screech, like a cry of banshee - large, clawed shadow hands shot up from the ground, coiling around Digory like vipers, their palms grabbed his mouth and his head, keeping him immobiled, frigid, and silent. Wilson gasped - everyone did - as darkness bleed out from underneath their table, spreading over the shiny floor, crawling up the walls, until the whole room was swallowed up in a cocoon of inky-black shadow. 

The terror in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. In the middle of it all, William exhaled deeply, “Ah, blessed silence.”

Wilson blinked. He stared and stared as William picked up his glass of wine and took a slow sip from it.

“My deepest apologies for the commotion. Everyone, please return to your seats.” He said to the room at large. Nobody dared to move, nobody dared to even  _ breathe. _ He turned to Wilson, “I’m sorry, did I frighten you?”

Wilson shook his head, still gaping. 

William smiled his familiar, kind, gentle smile. He reached across the table to place his hand over Wilson’s, “Good. I’m so sorry for this… unpleasant interruption. I’ll make it up to you later, promise.” He squeezed Wilson’s hand intimately, and Wilson could do little more than nodding along.

“I don’t like becoming angry,” William said, seemingly to Wilson, or Digory, or maybe to himself. His eyes were on where their hands were entwining on the table,  _ "Max _ doesn’t like me becoming angry. I _ feel _ so strongly, sometimes, too strongly. Maxy and I, we tried so hard to work on that. Still, on unfortunate occasions, bad things happened.” William’s lips twisted unhappily,  _ "Many  _ bad things happened to many, many people. I just couldn’t help myself.” 

Digory started to thrash and struggle - or tried to, anyways. His face reddened and his eyes bulged out with fury, but even with a vampire’s inhuman strength, no one ever broke out of the shadow’s clutch. 

No one made a move to help him. The room was absolutely still and silent.

“It was a long time ago.” William sighed with sadden nostalgia. From under his sleeves, the shadow crawled over his pale skin, wrapping around his hands - Wilson felt their cold tentacles brushing his own flesh from where they touched. William continued on, like he was completely unaware of them, or that it was natural to him, “So long, I have almost forgotten what it feels like. Life at the mansion is peaceful; the work of managing the nest is engaging enough to entertain me. And, I have Maxy. Now you, as well.” 

He reached up one dark-clawed hand to cup Wilson’s face - tenderly, so tenderly. His voice was even, calm; his eyes full of fondness, and Wilson didn’t pull away, despite seeing what William had just done, could do - he understood the implications in those words. He leaned into William’s touch instead. William’s clawed fingers trailed further back till they tangled in the hair at Wilson’s nape, and he let himself be pulled into a gentle kiss. William’s lips were soft and tasted of the wine they had been drinking.

“Have you ever performed experiments on a live vampire specimen before?” Pulling away, William asked casually, suddenly, like they were in the middle of a completely different conversation. “Not including yourself, of course.”

“No, I haven’t,” Wilson said tentatively, “The laws forbid it. Our laws.”

“Ah, certainly,” William pulled out his cigarette case, “Well, I did.” Taking one out, he cut the butt with his pocket knife. “It was also a long time ago as well, obviously. The laws have not been created then.” 

Lighting the cigar up, William placed the tip inside his mouth and took a leisure drag. His eyes slid to the suspended vampire next to their table - who had now passed angry and started to tread into full on panic. “They made for an ideal test subject - you could do almost anything to them, and they still wouldn’t die.”

The glint in William’s dark eyes stirred in Wilson his sense of scientific curiosity. He felt his heartbeats quickened. “Do tell.”

“You don’t need to hear it from me, dear,” William smiled, revealing his fangs, “I’ll  _ show _ you.” 

The words made Wilson shiver.

With a soft hissing sound, the blackness retreated from the walls and ceiling, slithering across the floor to gather into William’s shadow. The first one to move was the manager - he started whispering to his staff, ushering urgent orders to them, and they dispersed to talk to the guests. Wilson realized they were quietly vacating their patrons from the vicinity in a quick, organized manner. Soon after, the whole restaurant was completely emptied except for their table. The manager, bless his bravery and trained professionalism, was the last one to leave. He bowed to William before he closed the doors.

There hadn’t been a time where Wilson so clearly felt the full influence of England's oldest and most notorious vampire clan, until now. 

“The adult human skeleton is made up of 206 bones. These include the bones of the skull, spine, ribs, arms and legs.” William’s clinical voice rang in the silence, like they were in the middle of Wilson’s lab at home, preparing for a “study session” together. “But even if you break all of them, a vampire wouldn’t die as long as you don’t crush the skull.”

Digory’s whole body started to quiver as the shadow coils tightened up, squeezing and squeezing until small crunching sounds could be heard in the dead silence of the room. The astringent scent of blood filled the air - red gurgled out between the shadow hand’s fingers where they still clasped tightly over Digory’s mouth. 

“Usually, I let them scream - sound is a useful cue when you use a live specimen.” William tapped the cigarette delicately, so the ash fell into the glass tray, “But I think we have heard more than enough from him for the night, don’t you think?”

Blood started dripping into a large puddle on the floor as the vampire’s desperate, futile struggles weakened - his body twisted and crooked at places that definitely shouldn’t bend at that angle. His face was wet with tears. William continued to smoke at a languid pace, his expression a placid disinterest. He looked so startling like Maxwell in that moment that if William had taken off his glasses and slicked his hair back, Wilson would have mistook them for each other.

It looked like some part of Maxwell’s personality was indeed generic, after all.

The cacophony of cracking sounds carried on, combining with Digory’s muted screaming into a dreadful, uncanny symphony. William inhaled a long breath from his cigar, and Wilson watched the smoke pouring out from his puckered lips; the sharp angles of his face a piercing contrast to the smooth curls of white plumes. Noticing his staring - it wasn't like he was trying to be subtle about it anyhow - William beckoned him to come over, so he did. As William leaned in, Wilson could smell the cigar - then tasted it on the vampire’s tongue. 

When they broke apart, the room was quiet. They both looked over at Digory, who was now hanging limply, eyes rolled back and white. And William was so composed, so calm - he grabbed the cigar to take another hit. There was nothing about his demeanor to suggest he was even a little bit fazed by the scene as blood slowly coated the sore of his shiny, pristine leather shoes.

“Vampire doesn’t die from things like this, but the overwhelming pain can cause the body to go into shock and naturally shut down.” William explained matter-of-factly, his voice was smooth as ice, “Given a generous supply of blood, it'll take about three days for all the bones to mend - not to mention the damaged organs. It’s an entirely different story without feeding, however.”

Wilson honest to god bit his lower lip - he always thought that a flustered William with his flushed cheeks and adorable stutters was absolutely delectable, but this, this newly discovered side of William was pushing all of his buttons at the same time. Wilson could feel his cock filling up in his trousers. He wanted to suck William off while the vampire just sat there and watched him with that perfectly composed manner, with those dark and achingly beautiful eyes, giving him orders in that smooth, cold voice.

God, he really had  _ Problems. _

William looked down at him, the corner of his mouth just barely turned up, “I’ll arrange for the “takeaway” to be swiftly delivered to your lab. And don’t worry about a thing, I’ll deal with the laws.” He squeezed Wilson’s hip, “After all, I did promise to make it up to you for this ruined evening.”

“There are other ways you can make it up to me,” Wilson said, licking his lips. The corner of William’s mouth curled up a little bit more as he arched an eyebrow. Wilson pressed forward so William could feel his hard bulge through the fabric. 

“I see,” William chuckled, amused and pleased, “What wonderful ideas do you have in that marvelous brain of yours, my dear little scientist?”

  
  


*****

  
  


Maxwell came back in the late afternoon of the next day. He stepped into the lab, taking a quick glance at William’s and Wilson’s newest “project”, then said, “Well, this is nostalgic.” 

“It surely is.” William said as he measured the spleen’s weight, “Did you have a good time, Maxy?”

“It’s not important. What happened that has upsetted you so?” Maxwell wrinkled his nose in distaste at the body on the operating table, “The last time that you got this angry was sixteen years ago.”

William sighed and put down his tools. “I wouldn’t have cared if he spoke ill of me, but he insulted Wilson, and he dared to talk about  _ you  _ like—” William paused with clear repulsion at the memories. He briefly struggled for a word before admitting defeat and just shook his head. “I’m sure Samantha would understand that he needed to be taught some  _ disciplinary  _ lessons.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud squelch as Wilson threw the tongue he just removed into the bucket, along with the other tongues that he had cut off. “It takes him 87 minutes 20 seconds this time to grow it back.” He put it down in his notebooks, “I’m curious about their decaying speed compared to normal human’s, however, so I’ll get several more samples. How long can we keep him again?”

“Well hello to you too, pet.” Wilson looked up and finally registered Maxwell’s present - he was so engrossed in work that he didn’t even notice the vampire walking in. 

“Since you are home, can you please return the Prestihatitator to its normal state? It keeps spawning rabbits randomly, which I’m pretty sure is one of your elaborate jokes and I’d have found a way to deal with it eventually, but as you can see here, I have so much work to do. Will, could you pass me the plier?”

William did. Wilson grabbed it and swiftly went back to work, ignoring Maxwell completely.

“What a wretchedly lovely welcome!” Maxwell rolled his eyes, and William chuckled. He stepped over to give Maxwell a quick peek on the cheek, but Maxwell pulled him into a deep kiss instead.

“I wish I could have seen it,” Maxwell murmured into his mouth, “You look sinfully  _ divine _ in the throes of fury. So pretty, so deadly, all  _ mine. _ It makes my heart throb.” William blushed at that, “How was our young scientist’s reaction?”

William blushed harder. 

“Well would you look at that,” Maxwell raised an eyebrow.  _ "That _ good, hm?” 

There was another loud squelch. They both turned around to see Wilson plucking the heart out, paying no mind to the blood splattering all over his face. His originally white lab coat was now crimson red. 

“Sometimes I wonder if I have accidentally created a monster,” Maxwell shook his head.

“Wouldn’t be the first time you did, Maxy.” William said sweetly.

“Perhaps I hope they will turn out as well as you,” Wrapping an arm around William’s hips, Maxwell pulled him flushed against his body. 

“He’s exceptional. He has potential.” William murmured, “A few more decades, and he will be worthy. Ours.”

“If you won’t get on with it, would you mind getting out?” Wilson huffed exasperatedly, wiping his face with a towel, “All this flirting and sexual tension isn’t exactly helping my research.”

“As delightful as that future can be, he’s currently tempting me to go back to the old classics and spread-eagle his ribs.” Conveniently ignoring Wilson’s demand, Maxwell told William, as if he was asking William what kind of meat he wanted to have for dinner, “What do you think? He hasn’t been introduced to our dungeon yet.”

William considered the idea, thrilled that he might be able to see Wilson’s inside.

“Perhaps in the next century when things get boring and we want him to be furious again.” William suggested delicately. "Or," He continued, "We could see how good he is."

“Ah, that game? How long had it been since the last time we played together?”

“Too long.”

“Was it twenty seven victims last time?” Maxwell asked thoughtfully, “Pretty sure I caught and turned Wes at that time. Devil knows what came over me then. Everytime I remember that, it sours my mood.” 

“It was twenty nine.” William corrected him, "This time, let’s change things a bit. He’s still young, we could give him some advantages—”

“I don’t mind a two against one.” 

“Are you sure?” William inclined his head, “It isn’t difficult for the hunter to become the hunted, you know.”

“Oh,” Maxwell breathed with delight, “You want us to hunt—”

“Each other, yes.” William placed a hand on Maxwell’s chest, “Doesn’t it make your heart throb?”

“Are you conspiring to kill me together again?” Wilson asked, but in reality he barely paid any attention to what the twins were discussing. After all, he was having such an exceptional test subject on his table.

“With utmost pleasure, pal,” Maxwell drawled with a grin, “With utmost pleasure.” 

“We are going to play a game, Wilson,” William explained.

“Only after I finish my research,” Wilson said, paused, then properly looked up at the twins when he realized William might not be talking about chess at all, “What’s the stakes?” Wilson threw them a suspicious glare, but there was a spark in his eyes.

The twins smiled back at him. They had never been able to resist a spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's the end. I had so much fun and pain writing this fic hahaa (ha!) Thank you all so much for the comments (even though I didn't answer them, I do read them all).


End file.
